Moi, ma vie, les autres
by Inspecteur Sombrero
Summary: Lyra Thorn entre en sixième année, en même temps que les maraudeurs. L'histoire d'une élève égocentrique, fainéante et pourtant pas si associable, même presque sympathique tandis que Voldemort monte en puissance. Chapitre 5, enfin.
1. Les vacances servent à ça

**Commentaires élégamment inutiles du sombrero : **

Me revoilà sur un site de fanfictions, je m'étais pourtant juré d'arrêter cette drogue mais il faut croire que j'en suis incapable.

Pour tout vous dire, je viens à peine de commencer celle-ci, je ne sais pas encore comment elle va évoluer, je suppose que ce sera surtout la vie d'une Poudlardienne avec pour fond la montée en puissance de notre cher Voldy.

Pour les amateurs de longues romances compliquées, il faut savoir que ce n'est vraiment pas ma spécialité et je ne centrerai pas cette fiction dessus. Ensuite, élèves de seize ans obligent, il y aura tout de même des couples mais ce ne sera pas le plus important.

**Disclaimer :**

Somb : Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ?

JKR : Si tu préfères je peux aussi te coller un procès aux fesses.

Somb : De toute manière personne ne va lire, et d'ailleurs tout le monde sait très bien que Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Si ça avait été le cas, ç'aurait été bien plus intéressant ! L'univers aurait été plus développé, Sirius serait encore en vie et il y aurait au moins un volume consacré à l'époque des maraudeurs. Les personnages seraient aussi plus nuancés, je ne tomberais pas non plus dans les clichés ridicules : Serpentard méchants racistes. Les autres gentils tolérants. De plus, les personnages secondaires seraient moins scandaleusement effacés par Harry. Et puis il y a de nombreuses incohérences que je n'aurais pas tolérées et...

JKR : Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver assassinée de manière stupide et pour motif encore plus stupide...

Somb : C'est bon j'ai compris. L'univers d'HP ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ses personnages. Ils sont tous à l'hystér... Euh, à la charmante dame en face.

Je crois que suffisamment de personnes en ont eu marre et ont cliqué sur 'précédent' donc je suppose qu'il est temps de démarrer l'histoire.

†††

**Chapitre 1 : Les vacances servent à ça**

†††

- Tu sais, l'année prochaine je pourrais enfin lancer des sorts hors de l'école. Je te conseille donc de faire très attention parce que je n'aurais rien oublié de tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ces dix dernières années.

- Tu m'as fait bien pire. D'ailleurs c'est toi qui te vantes d'avoir manqué de peu de me castrer.

- Hum... Je me contente de répondre à tes provocations.

- Tu es une brute et je te soupçonne d'en être fière.

- Raison de plus pour avoir peur de ce que je pourrais te faire une baguette à la main. Je pense donc qu'il serait raisonnable pour toi d'accepter ma proposition.

- Tu crois être la seule à vouloir profiter de la maison quand les parents s'absentent ? Moi aussi j'aimerais bien l'avoir rien que pour moi mais tu es là et je fais avec.

- Ils sont partis pour toute la semaine ! Je te demande juste de me la laisser quelques jours et ensuite je dors plusieurs nuits chez une amie et tu pourras en profiter à ton tour.

- J'ai pas envie.

- Tu préfères peut-être attendre l'année prochaine que je pointe ma baguette sur ta gorge pour te peindre en mauve et te faire braire jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

- Je ne cède pas au chantage.

- Tu le regretteras amèrement...

Sur cette réplique lamentable qui souligne ma défaite, je quitte la chambre de mon frère si égoïste en râlant. Il sait pourtant très bien que je vais passer toutes mes autres vacances dans mon école et que je n'ai que deux mois pour voir les amis qui n'y sont pas ! Mais évidemment, il fallait qu'il me gâche ma période de glandage intensif, il refuse de me laisser la maison en pâture pour toutes les inviter quelques jours. Il souffrira lorsque je ne serais plus en premier cycle ! J'en fais le serment.

Moi, c'est Lyra Thorn. Elève à Poudlard, l'auto proclamée meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde. Oui je me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire et non, je n'ai rien fumé de particulier tout à l'heure. Pourquoi les gens passent-ils leur temps à me demander combien de substances illicites je consomme ? Que ce soit clair, c'est mon état normal ! Je suis née avec ces pupilles dilatées et ce regard inexpressif au possible, je n'ai jamais touché à la drogue.

Je retourne à cette école géniale dans deux semaines pour ma sixième année, je m'adresserai enfin à des gens qui connaissent suffisamment la magie pour pouvoir leur parler sans être interrompue toutes les cinq secondes par des questions stupides. Car oui, preuve que je suis absolument géniale, je suis sorcière tandis que ma famille n'est composée que de vulgaires moldus. Non seulement je peux me sentir supérieure à eux parce qu'ils sont incapables de colorer en vert les pigeons du jardin mais en plus je peux lancer un regard suffisant aux autres sorciers parce que moi au moins je sais me débrouiller sans magie. Osez affirmer après ça que je ne suis pas ce qu'il pouvait arriver de mieux sur cette terre ?

Mais pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres problèmes. J'étais pourtant persuadée que mon stupide frère n°2, le n°1 ayant quitté la maison depuis quelques années, accepterait mon marché. Evidemment, c'était sans compter le fait qu'il n'a pas d'amis, j'avais pourtant cru comprendre en cours de divination qu'il s'en ferait deux cette année. Faut croire que décider arbitrairement que de la buée sur une boule de cristal signifie un évènement incroyable n'était pas une bonne idée. Quel fardeau un frère qui n'a personne pour l'héberger quelques temps...

Maintenant que tous mes espoirs sont tombés à l'eau, je n'ai plus qu'à me vautrer sur un canapé. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je veux passer les jours géniaux que je me suis promis et mon frère ne me fera pas obstacle bien longtemps. Derrière ses airs d'imbécile qui se fiche de sa sœur parce qu'il est grand et indépendant se cache un imbécile qui aime bien sa sœur parce qu'il est plus dépendant que grand. Bien évidemment, ce n'est pas réciproque. Pour beaucoup de raisons qui me viendront sans doute un jour ou l'autre, je déteste mon frère. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je renonce à toute trêve, il faut bien cohabiter après tout...

Tout en feuilletant vaguement un bouquin qui traîne, je surveille les aiguilles de l'horloge. Dans quatre minutes, je dois partir en claquant la porte, c'est important que mon frère se rende compte que je boude. Il devrait passer la fin de l'après-midi à se sentir ignoble, ce qu'il est. En attendant par contre, je ne sais pas vraiment où aller. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'un de ces jours où toutes les personnes que j'apprécie ont quelque chose qui m'empêche de m'incruster chez eux. En plus en Angleterre les BD ne sont pas terribles, je ne me vois pas passer la journée à squatter un magasin pour lire. Je pense à toutes les vacances passées en France avec les cousins de je ne sais quel degré de ma mère. Là-bas les BD sont géniales et surtout, je rentre toujours avec une dizaine de nouvelles insultes en tête. Ils sont vraiment inventifs, on se rend compte en leur parlant à quel point les différentes façons de traiter un type de con sont nuancées.

Mais tout ceci n'arrange en rien mon problème, je dois trouver quelque chose de sympa à faire. Pourquoi c'est toujours fin août que tout ce qui est bien doit partir en vacances ? Une dizaine de minutes de réflexion ne change strictement rien, je me résigne à rentrer chez moi tout en renonçant à ce qu'il aurait pu me rester de dignité. Mon frère entend bien sûr la porte s'ouvrir et commence à se foutre de moi.

- D'habitude quand tu fais la gueule tu arrives au moins à tenir quelques heures.

- Je te fais toujours la gueule, mais j'ai décidé que c'était plus agréable au frais.

Il n'a rien à répondre, tant mieux parce que moi je n'aurais rien eu à répliquer. Le plan A du faisage de tronche a lamentablement échoué, reste le plan B. Si je n'ai pas envie de partir, il faut lui donner envie à lui de le faire. Je rentre en vitesse dans ma chambre pour attraper mon dernier amour connu à ce jour, ma guitare. Ne croyez pas que je suis une ado sentimentale qui se débarrasse de sa profonde souffrance intérieure par la musique bienfaitrice. J'ai juste remarqué pendant les vacances dernière que dans les écoles moldues plein de monde savait jouer d'un instrument alors qu'à Poudlard la musique semble être une grande méconnue. Voulant changer ça, j'ai acheté une guitare bon marché et voilà à peu près un an que je m'évertue à enchaîner quelques accords tout en beuglant par-dessus assez fort pour que l'on n'entende pas à quel point je joue mal. De toute manière, j'ai trouvé la parade ultime. En sachant que je composais moi-même quelques chansons, aussi mauvaises soient-elles, les gens se sont persuadé que j'étais talentueuse au possible. Faut dire, n'oublions pas qu'à Poudlard ils ont tous à peu près le niveau d'une huître en musique, moi par contre j'en suis au stade de la moule marinière, ce qui est déjà bien mieux. D'ailleurs à tout bien réfléchir, je ne dois pas jouer si mal que ça, mon frère est assez acerbe sur les critiques mais il est particulièrement injuste.

Tout ça pour dire que guitare à la main, je me mets à jouer le plus fort possible en chantant plus ou moins juste par dessus. Mon frère ne tarde pas à réagir en m'hurlant d'arrêter ce vacarme assourdissant.

- Je suis dans ma chambre et j'ai fermé la porte, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour limiter le bruit.

- Tu fais exprès de jouer fort.

- A quoi ça servirait si personne ne pouvait entendre ?

- A ne pas nous torturer.

- Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort.

Et sur cette réponse stupide, je beugle encore plus fort sur le refrain. Encore quelques instants et mon frère va abandonner et partir de lui-même. Il ira probablement traîner dans une librairie puisqu'il n'a pas des goûts aussi subtils que les miens et passera les quelques heures en solitaire là-bas à penser qu'il ne fait vraiment aucun effort pour moi, qu'il devrait se montrer plus sympa étant donné que bientôt il ne me verra plus pendant presque un an. Alors je n'aurais qu'à bouder puérilement quand il reviendra et n'y tenant plus, il trouvera un moyen quelconque de me laisser la maison pour que je cesse de lui en vouloir.

En tout cas, c'est ce qui était prévu par le plan B. Mais il décide à la place de chanter encore plus fort que moi. Atroce. Le fait qu'il aie plus de voix que moi m'énerve passablement mais surtout, il chante plus faux encore que ce que l'imagination humaine peut concevoir. Il faudrait le traîner en justice pour l'interdire légalement de fredonner la moindre note. J'essaie de tenir le coup et d'émettre plus de décibels que lui. Peine perdue. Même avec une guitare, je suis loin de son niveau. Je me rends en cessant mon vacarme, il arrête aussitôt.

Le plan B a échoué, reste le plan C. Le problème c'est que je ne l'ai pas encore élaboré... Je sors quelques feuilles de brouillon pour trouver quelques vagues idées tenant la route. Finalement je les remplie de petits dessins stupides et je n'ai toujours pas de parade. C'est navrant. J'aurais sans doute plus d'inspiration avec de la documentation. Je tire de ma bibliothèque quelques livres encore jamais ouverts et commence la lecture de l'un d'entre eux. A première vue, ça parle de l'ère où les ornithologues ont pris le pouvoir grâce au contrôle mental des oiseaux. Il ne faut pas se laisser abattre, il peut y avoir à tout moment un passage où l'on parlera de psychologie, manipulation ou autre.

Le temps passe, un ornithologue particulièrement cruel est en train de faire subir à l'un des membres de la Résistance le châtiment ultime : se faire picorer à mort. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'idées intéressantes mais au moins le livre est amusant. Finalement mon frère tape à la porte et entre sans que je ne lui aie donné l'autorisation.

- Allez, tu me fais pitié alors j'ai trouvé un pote qui pourra m'héberger quelques jours, je te laisserai la maison à partir de demain et jusqu'au week-end.

Il part tout de suite après sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Il faut dire que je suis en mode lecture intensive et que je ne l'ai pas écouté, trop passionnée par le brave Résistant qui tente de gigoter pour échapper plus ou moins aux becs acérés. Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de secondes plus tard que l'information monte au cerveau. J'en pleurerais, mes plans sophistiqués sont tombés à l'eau tandis que ne rien faire suffisait à tout arranger, il n'a même pas posé de condition.

- Merci.

Comme il n'est plus là depuis un moment, il n'a probablement rien entendu. C'est pas un problème, tant que le geste est fait je n'aurais pas mauvaise conscience. Finalement c'est utile de se fier à la buée sur une boule de cristal, mon frère a bel et bien quelqu'un qui le tolère suffisamment pour l'héberger sur cette terre.

Je ressasse à nouveau tous mes espoirs de ce matin avec un sourire béatiquement idiot. Les jours qui vont suivre promettent d'être sympathiques. Faudra que j'essaie d'inviter tout le monde, et puis il y a aussi quelques Poudlardiens sympas qui n'habitent pas loin. Tous mes amis moldus proches sont au courant de la sorcellerie, d'ailleurs, sorciers ou pas, mes amis se connaissent déjà presque tous, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'organise tout ça.

Je vais dans mon minuscule jardin, le seul du voisinage dont l'herbe est complètement jaune, pour appeler Typhon, le hibou gris foncé de la maison et également l'une des seules choses auquel ma moldue de famille s'est familiarisée. Je devrais en être ravie mais il faut préciser que mon père s'y est tellement attaché qu'il a préféré le garder à la maison et me laisser me débrouiller à Poudlard avec ceux de la volière. Je n'ai rien contre eux bien sûr, ils sont à peu près tous plus beaux et racés que Typhon, mais il faut croire que je suis plutôt possessive et que ça m'énerve d'être une des quelques élèves à ne pas avoir son propre hibou. D'un autre côté, je me console en amenant Arsenic, la seule à me faire gagatiser pendant de longues minutes lorsqu'elle vient me ronronner dessus. Je peux toujours me vanter comme ça d'être une des seules élèves à Poudlard dont l'animal ne vient pas d'une animalerie magique. En effet, mon adorable chaton adoré comme j'aime l'appeler a été sauvé de la noyade par ma généreuse adoption.

Mais je m'égare, j'en étais à ameuter Typhon qui vient enfin d'arriver, la queue d'une souris au bec. Ca ne m'attriste presque plus, j'ai fini par m'habituer entre lui et deux chats, car il y en a un autre qui s'est fait adopté en squattant notre maison. Il avait de la chance d'être adorable, je craque toujours devant les chats noirs et blancs. Je laisse le hibou finir sa proie et cracher ce qui a moins bon goût et je lui passe les petites lettres qui se résument à des invitations pour les quelques sorciers sympas et plutôt proches de ma connaissance. Avec toute leur magie, ces types ne sont même pas capables de comprendre le fonctionnement d'un téléphone. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'appelle les autres, c'est tout de même plus simple comme méthode que de revendiquer un pauvre hibou en vacance.

Quelques coups de fil plus tard, je m'affale comme d'habitude sur le premier meuble plutôt mou que je trouve, il paraît que c'est ce que je fais de mieux. La plupart étaient en vacances, dommage. Ces moldus qui ne sont pas obligés de suivre des cours en internat ne comprennent pas l'intérêt de rester chez soi lorsqu'on en a l'occasion. Remarque, je dis ça mais généralement, la première chose que je fais en rentrant chez moi c'est me renseigner sur les stages de boxe. C'est le gros point faible de Poudlard, on ne peut pas participer à des activités extrascolaires. J'en suis réduite à m'entraîner vaguement dans une salle vide quand j'y pense ou à squatter sans ménagement les clubs qui veulent bien de moi en vacances, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas me résoudre à abandonner un passe-temps si défoulant ! Et puis c'est une arme de taille contre les sorciers, ils sont tellement surpris d'une offensive sans baguette qu'ils peuvent rester de longues secondes incapables de réagir après un coup de poing.

Typhon revient en fin de soirée avec les réponses vites griffonnées. Génial, tout le monde est disponible, je suis contente que personne n'ait renoncé en lisant la liste de ceux que j'invitais. Il faut dire que sans compter Poufsouffle, il y a des personnes qui valent la peine d'être connu dans toutes les maisons, mais tous ne s'apprécient pas nécessairement entre eux. Je suis juste déçue que les maraudeurs soient tous cantonnés chez James, à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre. Il n'y a pas mieux qu'eux pour mettre de l'ambiance quelque part. Bah, ça m'étonnerait que l'on se débrouille si mal sans eux.

Faut que je pense demain matin à trouver un peu d'alcool, d'ailleurs ça ne fera pas de mal à certains de découvrir ce que les moldus font de bon. Je trouve le firewhisky dégueulasse et le gin-citrouille m'a déjà fait passer une nuit sur la cuvette des WC. Les sorciers s'embêtent tellement à personnaliser à leur manière tout ce qu'ils touchent qu'ils passent à côté de ce qui est mieux. Personne n'a encore réussi à surpasser la Sainte Vodka.

Je me couche cette nuit avec un énorme sourire qui doit avoir l'air particulièrement stupide, tout en balançant très loin au fond de ma chère cervelle le fait que je n'ai toujours pas commencé mes devoirs de vacances et que ces quelques jours ne vont sûrement pas les faire avancer.

†††

Je suppose qu'à ce stade, beaucoup se disent simplement : c'est chiant. C'est aussi très court, les premiers chapitres le seront probablement mais ils s'allongeront très vite.

Je ne vais pas vous faire croire que ça va être nécessairement palpitant par la suite mais pour ma défense, j'ai toujours du mal pour les premiers chapitres. Il faut mettre en place les personnages, la situation. Ca traîne toujours un peu en longueur et les paragraphes virent souvent en explications de banalités.

Comme je compte bien m'améliorer sur ce point-là et me débrouiller pour que cette histoire soit au moins potable, je suis ouverte à toute critique ou review constructive.

Au passage, je suis toute aussi ouverte aux reviews pas constructives du tout mais qui font plaisir, il faut bien vivre après tout.

Important : L'histoire n'est pas tracée à l'avance, je prends en compte les commentaires et les suggestions qu'on me donne pour la faire évoluer donc n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos idées (je ne m'engage bien sûr pas à faire systématiquement ce qui sera suggéré, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne plus rien proposer).

En espérant donc être lue par d'autres que des amis traînés de force,

Inspecteur Sombrero


	2. Gloire à la Sainte Vodka

**Commentaires élégamment inutiles du sombrero :**

Voilà la suite, assez vite pour cette fois, je suis fière de moi. Ce sera rare, j'aime autant le dire tout de suite.

Je n'aime pas particulièrement ce chapitre mais j'ai fait quelques efforts pour qu'il soit supportable.

**Disclaimer :**

Somb : L'univers d'Harry Potter m'appartiens ainsi que tous ses personnages, je suis un génie de l'écriture.

JKR : Tu es sûre de ne pas te tromper quelque part ?

Somb : _relisant quelques lignes plus haut_ Qu'est-ce qui ne vous va pas ?

Harry : Je refuse d'être entre les mains d'une tortionnaire comme toi !

Somb : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? J'écris au temps des maraudeurs, t'es pas encore né.

Harry : Tu serais capable de stériliser ma mère pour l'empêcher de me mettre au monde.

Somb : C'est vrai. Je te hais car tu es une caricature de héros. Enfance malheureuse, passe son temps à souffrir, endure un destin tragique, a une puissance phénoménale, mais ne se laisse nullement séduire par le mal car il sait ce qui est juste et le protège.

Harry : Les gens devraient aimer les héros aussi purs que moi.

Somb : Sache que je suis misanthrope, j'aime pas les gens.

JKR : Ca change rien au fait que ton disclaimer est bidon. Je revendique la propriété intellectuelle.

Somb : Soupir. Bien, tout appartient à l'autre, dommage, je n'ai plus qu'à écrire des fanfictions…

**La reconnaissance du sombrero :**

Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir, pour un premier post sur ce pseudo, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir des commentaires si vite !

_**Lilli-Puce :**_ Désolée, on ne verra pas non plus Sirius dans ce chapitre même s'il sera mentionné à un moment. Il apparaît dès le prochain en tant qu'un des amis de Lyra. La fiction ne sera pas spécialement centrée sur lui, mais en tant que personnage préféré du Sombrero que je suis, il aura tout de même un bon rôle. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, ma toute première !

_**Wanderin :**_ Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça m'a aidé à écrire la suite aussi vite ! D'autres personnages apparaissent dans ce chapitre et j'espère qu'ils te plairont autant que Lyra ! Heureuse que la fiction te fasse rire, il faut croire que j'arrive encore à faire de l'humour de temps en temps ! Avec un peu de chance, ce chapitre te fera marrer aussi.

_**Kiwoui (ou plutôt sa sœur) :**_ Ah tiens, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je refusais les reviews anonymes, mea culpa, j'ai dû cliquer sur le bouton par erreur. Désolée de te décevoir mais les maraudeurs ne vont pas encore apparaître à ce chapitre, je l'ai surtout utilisé pour décrire des nouveaux personnages. Ils seront présents dès le prochain où on les verra d'ailleurs beaucoup, histoire de me faire pardonner

Sinon, réponses aux questions :

- J'ai depuis peu seize printemps.

- Ta sœur récupèrera (ou a récupéré) son ordi lorsqu'un zèbre mauve mordra une limace baveuse quelque part en Antarctique (là-bas il arrive beaucoup de choses).

- Le chapitre 2 arrive maintenant, par contre je ne promets encore rien pour le 3, je ne sais jamais à l'avance à quelle vitesse j'écrirai mais j'essaie de les boucler en une semaine.

- Je pense que la guerre civile est évitée mais il vaut mieux se méfier encore des ornythorinques, ils ont l'air louches.

- Je suis navrée d'annoncer que ton internet va sûrement buguer encore très longtemps…

Maintenant, je crois que la meilleure manière de vous remercier est de poster la suite.

†††

**Chapitre 2 : Gloire à la Sainte Vodka**

†††

La porte claque, je sors enfin de ma chambre pour me comporter avec maturité, c'est-à-dire en sautant allègrement sur mon canapé préféré. Des petits bruits se font entendre mais je n'y prête pas attention. Après tout, le canapé est déjà bien massacré depuis le temps que je lui rebondis dessus dès que je suis de bonne humeur. Quelques sauts de plus ne devraient pas changer grand-chose.

Enfin, mon frère est parti ! J'ai cru qu'il traînerait jusqu'à ce que les premiers squatteurs arrivent chez moi. Un instant je m'étais même demandé s'il ne comptait pas m'annoncer que finalement il restait pour s'incruster à notre... Hum, comment dit-on déjà ? Notre fête civilisée plutôt longue ? On va appeler ça comme ça.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Quatre heures, il devrait me rester suffisamment de temps pour acheter quelques trucs à grignoter et surtout, de quoi boire. Je farfouille le champ de guerre qu'est ma chambre pour en sortir un portefeuille, il reste largement assez pour ne pas avoir peur de dépenser un peu en boissons et autre. J'abandonne mon humble demeure pour quelques instants.

Une demi-heure plus tard, me voilà en marche pour retourner chez moi, une bouteille de vodka à une main, toutes sortes de saloperies sucrées et délicieuses à l'autre. J'aperçois enfin la maison lorsqu'un bus violet fonce sur notre boîte aux lettres qui s'enfuit d'un bond... Je continue d'avancer tout à fait normalement quand enfin je me rends compte de ce que je viens de voir.

Depuis quand les boîtes aux lettres sautent-elles pour échapper à leurs agresseurs ?

Le bus s'est arrêté et deux personnes en sortent en titubant et se soutenant mutuellement pour finir s'effondrer dans mon jardin. Je commence à perdre un tout petit peu le contrôle de la situation. Ma maison serait-elle devenue un dépotoir pour les clochards bourrés qui hantent les bus ? Les deux types ne semblent absolument pas gênés de se trouver dans une résidence privée, j'ai bien envie de les virer à coups de pieds au derrière tout en leur hurlant quelques obscénités françaises dont j'ai le secret mais ce serait malpoli.

A la place, je m'approche d'eux et je vois enfin leurs visages. Fred Millers et Emily Kavern, le seul couple durable de Serpentard ! Ils sont ensemble depuis maintenant deux ans, et tant mieux. Fred a vraiment un effet curatif sur sa petite amie, avant c'était une psychopathe. Grâce à lui elle est devenue une sociopathe, ce qui est déjà un progrès notoire. Bien sûr, je ne réponds pas d'elle si un Poufsouffle s'approche trop près, mais après tout, qui pourrait la blâmer de torturer une de ces choses insignifiantes ?

Evidemment, je me sens blessée dans mon amour propre pour ne pas les avoir reconnu, mais mettez-vous à ma place. Il y a de quoi hésiter lorsque l'on n'a jamais vu des gens habillés autrement qu'en robes de sorciers et qu'un jour ils débarquent en jean et débardeurs ! Et puis, tout ce que j'avais pu voir de là où j'étais, c'était des paumés qui venaient de s'affaler sur ma pelouse.

D'ailleurs, ils ont l'air d'avoir toutes les difficultés du monde à se relever.

- Vous êtes au courant que généralement, quand on est invité chez des gens, on boit là-bas et non pas avant d'y arriver ?

- On n'a rien bu, me lance Emily en mettant une main devant la bouche.

- Et tu sais peut-être aussi que vomir chez les autres n'est pas très civilisé ?

- Si je ne me retenais pas t'en aurais sur les jambes, tu pourrais me remercier.

- Comment ça se fait que vous soyez dans un état pareil sans être bourrés ?

- On t'a déjà parlé du Magicobus, cette fois c'est Fred qui fait un effort surhumain pour articuler, on t'avait dit à quel point ils sont toujours conduits par des irresponsables fous du volant. Ben là il y avait un nouveau conducteur, et c'était encore pire que dans mes souvenirs...

- A ce point ?

- Je ne sais pas si t'as vu le nombre de boîtes aux lettres et poteaux électriques qui se sont enfuis à son passage.

C'est vrai. D'ailleurs où est passée la mienne ? Après un coup d'œil circulaire, je la retrouve en train de trembler sur le toit. La soirée n'a même pas commencé, personne n'est encore rentré dans la maison, et pourtant ça commence déjà à être le bordel.

- Vous comptez retrouver l'équilibre quand ?

- Reviens dans quelques années pour voir...

- J'ai mal à la tête...

Je me raidis aussitôt. Emily n'a presque jamais mal à la tête. Même lorsque tout le monde a une gueule de bois carabinée, elle n'a absolument rien en buvant deux fois plus que nous. Mais quand par un quelconque miracle sa boîte crânienne commence à faire des siennes, ce n'est jamais très bon de rester à côté. Je me rappelle comment en deuxième année elle a réussi à calmer toute la classe en défense contre les forces du mal alors que le prof était complètement débordé. C'est sûr que lorsqu'un bureau s'éclate complètement contre un mur, ça donne envie de rester tranquille. Depuis ce jour et le bouche à oreille aidant, les gens font plus attention à leurs faits et gestes en sa présence. Personnellement, je sais très bien que je ne risque pas grand-chose en tant qu'une de ses très rares amies, mais je préfère ne pas tenter le diable. Fred aussi on dirait, en entendant que sa cher et tendre s'est mise en statut "bombe à retardement", il a subitement retrouvé l'équilibre et s'est relevé aussitôt.

- T'as pas un produit miracle chez toi ?

- Ma famille est moldue, on n'a encore rien inventé sans magie qui agisse avant dix minutes.

- Et y aurait pas par hasard les ingrédients pour faire nous-même quelque chose ? Comme un breuvage froid de quiétude, ça prend même pas une minute à préparer...

- Oui mais il faut du jus de belette pressée et je n'en ai pas, ça périme super vite donc j'en achète qu'à la fin des vacances...

Mine de rien Fred et moi commençons à stresser comme des malades. La situation devient vraiment dangereuse. On s'affole encore un peu pendant quelques instants puis Emily se relève avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous êtes mignons à trépigner comme ça mais je vais vous rassurer. J'avais juste envie de vous occuper un peu pendant que j'essayais de reconnaître le haut et le bas.

Avais-je omis de préciser qu'Emily a un sens de l'humour détestable ? Effectivement, un regard extérieur pourrait peut-être trouver ça drôle. Mais je pense qu'il y a des choses sur lesquelles on ne devrait pas rigoler, j'ai vraiment eu peur moi. Fred lui fait un gros câlin pour lui montrer qu'il s'est inquiété et arrête subitement en plein milieu. Traduction : je boude parce que tu t'es moquée de moi. Elle se contente de lui tirer la langue, tout le monde sait qu'il est incapable de lui faire la tête pendant plus de trois minutes et vingt-quatre secondes.

Puisque j'ai la certitude qu'ils ne vont pas tituber en détruisant tout ce qu'il y a de fragile chez moi, ils sont enfin autorisés à entrer. Je vois bien le regard de Fred plus qu'insistant sur la bouteille que je tiens toujours à la main mais pas question de l'ouvrir maintenant. On va au moins attendre que tout le monde soit là, sinon j'en connais qui vont râler en découvrant une bouteille vide à leur arrivée. Histoire de le consoler, je lui lance tout de même à la figure un paquet de bonbons qu'il s'empresse d'ouvrir pour les regarder bizarrement.

- Ils sont bizarres... Pourquoi ils ne bougent pas, ils sont morts ?

- Ca s'appelle de la guimauve Fred. C'est moldu et ce n'est pas vivant.

- Mais dans ce cas comment savoir s'ils n'ont pas été contaminés de maladie ?

- Les bonbons moldus ne tombent pas malades, en principe.

- C'est pas rassurant...

En guise de réponse, j'attrape un petit crocodile rose pour l'enfourner dans ma bouche. Les deux Serpentards me regardent bizarrement comme s'ils s'attendaient à me voir tomber d'un instant à l'autre. Finalement j'avale et je leur fais remarquer que je ne suis toujours pas morte. Fred lance un dernier coup d'œil au paquet, pique un dinosaure jaune et commence à le machouiller. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il affiche une grimace dégoûtée et recrache dans la poubelle ce qu'il reste du bonbon.

- C'est horrible ! C'est tout gluant, on dirait du tentacule de poulpe indien !

Je précise que Fred est connu à Poudlard comme "celui qui a testé tous les plats de la Grande Salle même les plus exotiques et malodorants". Une rumeur prétend qu'il a déjà passé un mois à l'infirmerie à cause d'un plat où des rats auraient établi leur nid. Moi je sais qu'en fait, il s'était empoisonné en devant tester la potion qu'il avait préparée avec Emily. Elle est assez catastrophique dans cette matière, mais après tout, même le professeur n'ose pas lui faire de réflexion.

Fred décide d'ouvrir un paquet qui le met plus en confiance, le teste et commence à se gaver. Je saurais maintenant que les sorciers habitués aux bonbons vivants n'ont rien contre les mms. Je m'apprête à l'imiter quand j'entends plusieurs coups à la porte. Un minimum d'effort est vital pour relever mon auguste derrière et le diriger vers l'entrée. Pendant ce temps, ça toque toujours et je finis par comprendre que le rythme tapé correspond à une chanson des Beatles, la première que j'ai apprise à jouer. C'est signé, j'ouvre la porte pour tomber sans surprise sur Alixe Tierce, l'amie moldue qui m'a convertie à la musique. En bonne fanatique inconditionnée de rock, elle joue de la batterie comme si elle voulait réduire en charpie ses caisses. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment elles font pour tenir sous les coups des baguettes.

- Je pensais que t'arriverais plus tard, pour l'instant y a que Emily et Fred qui sont là.

- Salut ! Toujours ensembles, j'arrive pas à croire qu'à cet âge-là c'est possible de conserver longtemps le même couple !

- On compte encore faire mieux ! Et toi de ton côté ?

- Ca reste plat et c'est parfait, je sais pas comment tu fais mais moi je me sens incapable d'affronter un jour toutes les contraintes d'un copain !

- On s'y fait vite quand on choisit bien, enfin, là il n'est pas à son meilleur jour.

Fred lance un regard outré puis retourne à son occupation : vider des sachets de bonbons moins visqueux que les guimauves. Emily et Alixe partent en grand débat sur l'utilité ou non d'un cher et tendre. Avant, Emily était l'une de ces sorcières persuadées que les moldus étaient sans intérêts, inutiles au mieux et souvent nuisibles. Lorsque l'année dernière j'ai décidé de lui ouvrir l'esprit en l'invitant en même temps que des amis moldus, elle se sentait à peu près aussi bien qu'un type coincé à qui l'on oblige de veiller sur un attardé mental. Puis Alixe est venue en s'excusant du retard et a expliqué que son voisin s'était montré injurieux envers ses talents de batteuse. De fil en aiguille, elle a fini par avoué qu'il était à l'hôpital pour se décoincer une baguette du nez.

Emily l'a tout de suite adorée, depuis elles passent leur temps à correspondre et échanger des points de vue sur l'amour : quelque chose d'agréable ou un simple moyen de procréer ?

Elles s'assoient en continuant leur débat et Fred commence à se joindre à la conversation, du côté bien sûr de sa bien-aimée. Même si je sais qu'elle n'en a pas particulièrement besoin, je ne peux tolérer ce scandaleux déséquilibre et je m'incruste du côté d'Alixe pour défendre son opinion.

- A la base, l'amour n'existe que pour assurer une descendance.

- Peut-être mais la notion de plaisir est ensuite devenue la principale raison.

- La luxure est tout de même considérée comme immorale, le sexe est toujours un sujet plus ou moins tabou.

- Mouais... Mais s'il y a tant de moyens de contraception, c'est bien parce que tout le monde peut concevoir des rapports sans pour autant vouloir s'encombrer d'un chiard.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Je croyais que les sorciers utilisaient juste un sort, ça ne fait qu'un moyen...

- Lyra m'a fait un cours sur les techniques moldues quand je lui ai demandé comment vous faisiez.

- Faut pas oublier aussi les religieux ! Pour eux, le sexe ne sert qu'à faire naître, ils font tout pour enlever le plaisir !

- Tu dis toujours que la croyance est l'une des choses les plus stupides jamais inventées, je te rappelle que tu as terrifié un Poufsouffle parce qu'il a eu le malheur de parler de Merlin devant toi.

- Merlin ?

- C'est un peu l'équivalent de Dieu chez les sorciers.

La discussion continue sans le moindre virement de position quand la porte s'ouvre en grand. Entrent alors Diane Foxer et Leene Jaeger, l'une Gryffondor et l'autre Serdaigle. Elles ont perdu un pari l'année dernière et sont sorties ensemble pendant deux mois. Depuis on en voit rarement une sans l'autre et elles ont l'habitude de marcher main dans la main. Tout le monde sait que leur relation ne dépasse pas l'amitié mais c'est toujours adorable de les voir se faire un petit bisou chaste sur la bouche de temps en temps. De mon côté, Leene m'a récemment confié qu'elle avait été maudite par quelque chose d'inconnu et très puissant. Traduction : elle a commencé à se sentir attirée plus que de raison par un certain Gryffondor nommé Sirius Black. Le problème mis à part le fait qu'à force d'être assailli de groupies, le mec le plus canon du lycée méprise toutes les filles qui voudraient sortir avec lui ? Eh bien il faut croire que l'orgueil de Leene en a pris un sacré coup, elle qui s'est toujours allègrement foutue des filles contrôlées uniquement par leurs hormones et un romantisme démesuré. Et puis, histoire de compliquer un peu tout ceci, ajoutons qu'il est souvent embarrassant de se sentir attirée par un ami proche...

Mais pour l'instant, elle n'a pas l'air particulièrement tourmentée et commence à nous engueuler de ne pas avoir encore mis de musique. Je la laisse se débrouiller avec mes quelques CD, après tout, elle est de famille moldue, elle devrait savoir se débrouiller. Le son nous vrille les tympans et elle nous montre l'exemple en se déhanchant la première, vite suivie par Diane. Emily fait comprendre à Fred d'un regard qu'elle n'a aucune envie de se lancer, il lui répond qu'il ne comptait d'ailleurs pas s'y mettre non plus. Mélanie et moi discutons avec passion sur un groupe génial que j'ai découvert pendant les vacances : les Red Hot Chilli Peppers.

Pour l'instant, pas d'incident notable à signaler.

En retard comme je m'y attendais arrive enfin Myriam Reinon, la dernière invitée. Elle ne connaît pas encore Diane que je ne me suis mise à apprécier que cette dernière année, en fait quand elle a commencé à sortir avec Leene. Les présentations sont rapides, j'ai l'impression que Diane aime bien la nouvelle arrivée puisqu'elle la traîne de force pour trépigner avec la musique à ses côtés. Il faut dire que se présenter en disant "Je suis géniale mais c'est un secret" donne toujours une impression plutôt forte quand on vous voit pour la première fois. Ensuite, y en a beaucoup, les gens normaux dira-t-on, qui vous regarderont bizarrement. Mais je ne me méprends pas sur Myriam, les gens normaux ne l'intéressent pas puisqu'on en trouve partout, ce sont les étranges personnages qui retiennent son attention.

Tout le monde est là, je suppose qu'il est temps de rendre l'hommage sacré que nous devons tous à la Sainte Vodka. Je sors la bouteille du frigo et l'ouvre avec un petit bruit. Instantanément, tout le monde abandonne ses activités en cours et regarde avec insistance la bouteille convoitée. Ils semblent alors se rendre compte que des verres étaient déposés sur la table et je me retrouve à servir tout le monde. Il ne reste très vite plus une goutte de notre nectar adoré lorsque Alixe nous apparaît telle notre nouvelle guide et messie sur cette Terre désolée.

- J'ai deux autres bouteilles chez moi, ça prendra moins de cinq minutes à les amener !

Un halot de bonté infini l'entoure. Ou alors je n'aurais pas dû siffler tout ce qu'il restait de la bouteille après en avoir servi quelques gorgées aux autres. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout le monde semble être prêt à suivre aveuglement Alixe jusqu'au bout du monde, en l'occurrence chez elle, pour quelques gouttes de plus. Le trajet se passe presque normalement, le sol a décidé de gondoler étrangement pendant que je marchais mais j'ai réussi à garder l'équilibre sans me laisser distraire par le poteau qui jouait à se dédoubler. Tout le monde paraît entier lorsque l'on entre à nouveau chez moi, deux bouteilles de plus entre nos mains.

Je suppose que la soirée se passe bien. Evidemment c'est dur à affirmer après la quantité de vodka engloutie mais je n'entends pas de sirènes de police et la maison ne s'écroule pas sur elle-même. Emily est en grande discussion avec Diane, elle a un petit sourire narquois qui m'inquièterait en temps normal. Dans mon état, il se contente de me faire sourire stupidement. On débat tous sur des sujets étranges et sans intérêts et Fred nous avoue sans raisons apparentes qu'il a peur des chenilles. Tout le monde a alors envie de se confesser et c'est à qui révèlera le secret le plus ridicule. Myriam nous apprend qu'elle élevait des vers de terres dans le sac de sa mère jusqu'à ses dix ans, Leene se lance dans une déclaration passionnée sur Sirius qui derrière ses airs d'abrutis est quand même génial, Diane explique que son dernier séjour à l'infirmerie était dû à une indigestion de salade et de mon côté, je raconte comment mon chat a vomi sur le lit d'un des préfets en chef de l'année dernière parce qu'il avait mangé des mouches.

Révélations stupides après révélations stupides, on ne se rend même plus compte de qui avoue quoi, je n'en suis pas sûre, mais j'ai peur d'avoir également révélé que lorsque j'étais gamine, je mangeais des gommettes. La situation doit être particulièrement pathétique, heureusement qu'avec la quantité d'alcool ingurgité, personne ne se souviendra de tout ça.

Je me réveille pour me rendre compte que le ventre d'Alixe m'a servi de coussin. On est tous avachis dans le salon qui étonnamment est resté en bon état. Il n'y a aucun cadavre et personne n'a foutu le feu, à première vue en tout cas. Pour l'instant, je suis la seule qui ne dort plus, c'est le calme plat. Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'un tambour résonne dans mon crâne. Les joies de la gueule de bois rappliquent. Fred ne tarde pas à se lever en baillant puis se stoppe net pour se boucher les oreilles. Visiblement il est dans le même état que moi. Les autres émergent petit à petit et on commence à chuchoter péniblement pour trouver un remède efficace. Leene me traite d'inconsciente et affirme qu'il est criminel de faire boire des gens si on n'a pas de jus de belette à portée de main, l'ingrédient indispensable pour calmer un mal de crâne. Tout d'un coup, la porte claque et je me dit que le suicide peut être une solution attirante.

- Vous êtes tous en vie bande de soûlards ?

Note à moi-même : penser à tuer Emily lorsque j'irais mieux. Pourquoi cette fille tient si bien l'alcool ? Est-ce donc impossible de lui faire ressentir un jour une gueule de bois ?

- Pour vous remercier d'avoir été distrayants hier, j'ai amené de chez moi assez de potion contre le mal de crâne pour tout le monde.

C'est fort gentil de sa part, mais est-ce une raison pour parler d'une voix si forte ? Je renonce à protester et je tends mes bras vers son flacon pour en profiter la première.

- Bas les pattes, t'as pas la priorité.

J'aurais dû m'y attendre, elle privilégie honteusement Fred qui a soudain beaucoup moins l'air sorti du caniveau. C'est enfin à moi de boire quelques gorgées.

- Ca me surprend toujours de voir à quel point ce truc marche vite.

Ceux qui sont toujours en mode "lendemain de fête" me lancent un regard noir pour me punir d'avoir levé la voix. De mon côté, je me rends compte avec horreur de ce qu'à dit Emily en rentrant. Elle a voulu nous récompenser pour l'avoir distraite ?

Et la lumière fut. Si Emily n'a jamais la gueule de bois, c'est parce qu'elle tient incroyablement bien l'alcool. Quand on tient incroyablement bien l'alcool, on garde les idées parfaitement claires même si l'on boit beaucoup. Par conséquent, on se souvient de tout ce qui s'est passé pendant une soirée très arrosée.

Je ne me rappelle vraiment de rien à partir du moment où l'on est rentré avec deux bouteilles supplémentaires. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu bien faire ? J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop humiliée... Le sourire que me lance Emily me dit le contraire, pourvu que ce soit du bluff.

Fred aussi a l'air d'avoir compris, il la regarde d'un air de chien battu et lui demande de tout raconter.

- Pas devant tout le monde, voyons.

Je veux tuer Fred et son expression victorieuse. C'est pas juste, ils vont être deux à être au courant de tous les évènements. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu faire de pitoyable ? Au moins, je me suis réveillée habillée, c'est déjà ça. On passe la journée à harceler Emily, mais elle refuse de raconter quoi que ce soit. Je commence vraiment à avoir peur de ce qu'elle a pu découvrir, je l'ai rarement vu d'aussi bonne humeur. Evidemment je n'ai vraiment pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il a pu se passer...

Alixe et Myriam repartent ensemble en fin d'après-midi. Si j'ai bien compris, elles doivent préparer leurs affaires pour partir ensembles dans une colonie en France. Je les envie presque, le pays des insultes et des fromages puants est tellement génial ! Diane est encore à genoux devant Emily, elle lui fait toutes sortes de propositions alléchantes, mais ça ne sert à rien. Personnellement, j'aurais sans doute accepté lorsqu'elle s'est engagée à décrédibiliser Evans dans son rôle de Sainte-Nitouche adulée par tous les professeurs. Je n'aime pas cette fille, trop sérieuse, elle doit être sacrément complexée pour tant essayer d'avoir l'air parfaite. Le problème, c'est surtout qu'elle fait des reproches à tous ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec son idéal. Je ne vous raconte pas le nombre de fois qu'elle m'a engueulé en voyant l'état de mes devoirs. Et encore, ça c'était quand je daignais les faire. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que Potter lui trouve, c'est vrai qu'elle est assez belle mais il y a mieux et elle le considère vraiment comme un déchet. Bien sûr, il est complètement immature, mais lui au moins il assume une personnalité. D'ailleurs, à part Evans, je ne connais personne qui n'ait jamais ri aux blagues des maraudeurs.

Tout le monde dort encore une nuit chez moi, il faut bien en profiter une dernière fois, mon frère rentre demain. Je suppose que je squatterai chez Leene, sa maison est immense et elle est fille unique, tout ce qu'il faut pour se sentir seule chez soi. Je n'ai toujours pas commencé mes devoirs de vacances, je me demande ce que c'était d'ailleurs, j'avais pas envie de les noter...

†††

Un chapitre plus long, le début de cette fiction traîne en longueur, je m'en rends bien compte. Pour le prochain, je vais passer directement au train.

A savoir : les reviews anonymes sont autorisées, c'était une erreur de manipulation.

Ceux qui écrivent savent à quel point une review fait plaisir, ceux qui n'écrivent pas aussi sans doute, il suffit de lire les remerciements des auteurs et de se dire qu'on est une des raisons pour lesquelles ils écrivent.

Inspecteur Sombrero


	3. Enfin Poudlard, ça m'avait manqué

**Commentaires élégamment inutiles du sombrero :**

Et encore un nouveau chapitre, vos reviews m'ont vraiment motivée ! Sans elles je n'aurais certainement jamais pu écrire aussi vite. Dès que je lis les commentaires qu'on m'a laissés, ça me donne envie de taper l'histoire pour vite vous poster la suite ! Par contre, ce rythme ne durera pas, je préviens d'avance. Là je peux passer mon temps à écrire, mais dès que les cours reprendront, il faudra s'attendre à un chapitre hebdomadaire, voir moins…

Ce chapitre est plus long que le dernier, je suppose que les suivants auront à peu près cette longueur.

**Disclaimer :**

Somb : Attendez quelques instants, les droits vont bientôt m'appartenir.

JKR : Jamais !

Somb : Réfléchissez un peu, vous êtes attachée sur un fauteuil des plus inconfortables et menacée de torture.

JKR : Je ne cèderai pas. Mes personnages me protègeront.

Somb : Vous voulez parler du gamin à lunette avec une cicatrice hideuse au milieu du front ?

JKR : Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Somb : Moi ? Rien…

Lyra : _faisant irruption_ C'est bon, j'ai nettoyé la hache et j'ai caché les morceaux un peu partout !

JKR : Vous êtes des monstres.

Somb : Ouaip ! Maintenant, faudrait songer à nous passer votre œuvre, j'ai promis de la renommer "_Les aventures de Lyra Thorn la sorcière_".

JKR : Vous le regretterez !

Lyra : En fait, comme je suis un personnage immatériel de l'auteur, je ne risque physiquement rien.

Somb : Et moi, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un pseudonyme abstrait, je sers de porte-parole à l'auteur mais je suis intouchable.

JKR : … C'est ridicule. Dans ce cas, je ne suis également qu'un délire stupide et je ne crains pas la torture. Harry Potter m'appartient. Toi, tu n'as aucun droit là-dessus.

Somb : Ca se payera.

**La reconnaissance du sombrero :**

Trois autres reviews, je suis toujours aussi ravie de les lire ! C'est vraiment ce qui me permet d'aller plus vite !

_**Wanderin :**_ Muhahahaha, pour le coup des gommettes, je dois avouer qu'une personne de ma connaissance m'a inspiré (mais je ne la citerai pas, ça serait suicidaire). La suite arrive enfin, pas de révélations choc aussi palpitantes que le coup des gommettes dans ce chapitre, il y a quand même des petits délires sympathiques. Bien sûr, il vaut mieux ne pas aimer les Poufsouffles parce que je ne suis pas particulièrement gentille avec eux…

_**Elo :**_ Mince, je suis impardonnable pour le coup du zèbre rose fluo à pois verts, j'étais pourtant sûre de mon coup… Pour Internet, je ne te conseille pas de prendre le mien, il doit être encore pire ! Je passe mon temps à le redémarrer et je ne dis même pas la galère pour poster un chapitre sur Ca me prend toujours une bonne heure pour enfin y arriver... Pour trouver ma maison de Mars, bonne chance quand même. Elle a des volets bleus si ça peut t'aider ! Sinon, la boîte aux lettres est encore en état de choc mais un psy viendra la voir pour qu'elle se remette.

_**Lunathelunatique :**_ Bien vu, les devoirs seront effectivement faits dans le train ! Contente que mon personnage te plaise, c'est la seule chose de ma fic que j'avais clairement définie en la commençant. De mon côté je n'ai jamais de devoirs de vacances, mais j'ai le souvenir que JKR en parlait dans le troisième tome. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ce chapitre.

Place maintenant au récit.

†††

**Chapitre 3 : Enfin Poudlard, ça m'avait manqué**

†††

Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie... Evidemment, je commence à avoir l'habitude, après tout ça fait déjà six fois que je ressens cet ennui mortel. Mais tout de même, qu'est-ce que c'est chiant. Et long. Et chiant aussi... Et tellement long... Je pourrais continuer pas mal de temps comme ça.

Je sais que mes parents veulent bien faire, et puis, ça me rassure aussi... Mais ils devraient apprendre le sens du terme "demi-mesure". Je m'explique : la famille Thorn est maudite. En tout cas, c'est ce que l'on a fini par prétendre... Une terrible malédiction nous a frappé, nous condamnant à ne jamais être à l'heure nulle part. Même dans les légendes les plus rocambolesques, il n'est jamais mentionné un Thorn ponctuel. Les médisants prétendent aussi que si on n'en parle pas, c'est parce que cela n'intéresserait strictement personne.

Quoi qu'il en soit, mes parents qui sont habitués à sortir des excuses pour leurs fréquents retards et à trouver des compromis pour s'arranger ont paniqué lorsqu'il y a six ans, je leur ai annoncé que le Poudlard Express partait à onze heures précises, sans délai. Depuis, ils se préparent mentalement à l'avance à l'exception de l'année : m'amener à l'heure. Le problème est qu'ils sont tellement peu sûrs d'eux d'y arriver qu'ils préfèrent prendre de la marge, beaucoup de marge, énormément de marge en fait, et me voilà dans le train deux heures à l'avance.

Deux heures, c'est plus long qu'on ne l'imagine lorsque l'on est seul, avec la certitude de le rester encore un bon moment. Car il ne faudrait pas croire non plus que mes parents vont rester pour s'ennuyer avec moi. Après une rapide embrassade, quelques aux revoirs pas vraiment déchirants et des recommandations de dernières minutes, ils sont bien contents de rentrer à la maison. De mon côté, je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre que de taxer un wagon du train. Aucune envie d'attendre à la gare au milieu de tant de gens inconnus, pas question de me planter sur le quai 9 3/4 en attendant d'autres élèves.

Comme à mon habitude, je traverse le train à la recherche de mon wagon préféré, depuis six ans que je suis la première à choisir, j'ai pris la peine de prendre le meilleur. En l'occurrence, l'avant-dernier, celui dont les banquettes sont les moins éventrées. Il faut croire que ceux qui s'occupent de ce train en ont eu marre de tout réparer chaque année et ont finalement décidé que les élèves n'avaient qu'à s'en prendre à eux-mêmes. Ca me va tout à fait tant que j'ai accès au wagon le moins dévasté.

Puis comme toujours, sitôt installée, je libère enfin Arsenic de mon bras. Car là aussi, si mes parents veulent bien me laisser emporter ma chatte adorée, ils gardent pour l'autre la cage de transport. Heureusement qu'elle est plutôt calme de nature, ce n'est pas un calvaire de la transporter et une fois dans le wagon, elle y reste à peu près tranquille.

Maintenant, je n'ai vraiment plus rien à faire à part attendre. Encore et encore... C'est dommage que les vacances soient finies, d'un autre côté, je vais enfin revoir ceux qui habitaient plus loin. Je pense surtout aux maraudeurs, leurs blagues géniales m'ont vraiment manqué. Je suppose que conformément à la tradition, ils commenceront par baptiser les premières années. Faudra que je participe au coup...

Le temps passe, du moins c'est ce que j'espère parce que pour l'instant, ce n'est pas vraiment passionnant... Il faudrait que j'investisse sur une montre, j'imagine les secondes qui défilent unes à unes. Je me demande combien de minutes se sont écoulées depuis que je suis entrée ? Probablement peu... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pendant ce temps ? Ma petite voix raisonnable me propose de commencer enfin mes devoirs de vacance puisque Leene m'a passé le parchemin où elle les avait notés. Les préjugés ont beau dire que les Serdaigles sont ennuyeux et scolaires, c'est quand même bien pratique d'en avoir pour amis. Néanmoins, je fais taire cette voix stupide, j'ai encore du temps pour mes devoirs, le voyage est long...

A la place, je sors un parchemin, une plume déjà sévèrement mordillée, et je commence à dessiner. C'est bas de gamme, plein de rature et j'ai de l'encre sur le poignet mais ça permet de tuer le temps. Je finis tout de même par me lasser après avoir gaspillé un rouleau entier de parchemin. Toujours aucune idée de l'heure. En principe, les sorts sont autorisés à partir du moment où l'on est dans le train. Ca ne change rien pour moi, je n'en connais aucun qui fasse office de montre. Par la fenêtre, je constate avec un soupir qu'il n'y a toujours personne sur le quai.

Je m'ennuie.

Je m'ennuie.

Je m'ennuie.

Ce serait bien si je pouvais gagner un gallion à chaque fois que je répète cette phrase.

Je m'ennuie.

Je m'ennuie.

Je m'ennuie.

Je me demande s'il va soudainement se passer quelque chose d'incroyable et de particulièrement intéressant ?

Pause significative.

Toujours rien, dommage. Généralement dans les bouquins, ça marche...

Je m'ennuie à force de dire que je m'ennuie.

Il devrait y avoir des lois contre des situations comme celle-la.

Et si je faisais quelque chose d'intéressant ? J'ai déjà dessiné... Je peux toujours sortir ma guitare du porte-bagages mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit ni le moment idéal pour jouer. Je peux aussi faire mes devoirs, c'est plus qu'envisageable. Non, je plaisante, je ne m'ennuie pas encore à ce point.

Et pourtant, je ne l'ai peut-être pas assez dit, mais je m'ennuie vraiment.

J'en ai marre, je vais essayer de dormir. Je m'avachis donc avec autant d'élégance qu'un hippopotame paraplégique bourré sur la banquette et je ferme les yeux.

C'est dingue comme on s'ennuie encore plus lorsque l'on essaie de dormir.

Peut-être que si je m'éclate à imaginer des rêves possibles je vais finir par m'endormir ?

Que serait la terre si elle était un petit pois ? Elle serait verte, je présume... Idée de rêve suivante.

Est-ce que monter sur dinosaure est une activité aussi palpitante qu'on peut l'imaginer ? Je présume que ça doit être assez inconfortable... Et plutôt dangereux aussi... Et d'ailleurs on ne doit même pas pouvoir contrôler la monture, j'ai pas envie de rêver de ça...

Feront-ils une suite au bouquin sur les ornithologues que j'ai lu il y a deux semaines ? Je pourrais être une ornithologue, non ? Et avoir des pouvoirs surpuissants ! Mon regard causerait la lèpre et mes gros orteils seraient opposables. Ca, ça peut être un rêve sympa. Mais ça ne marche pas, je reste éveillée...

Combien de temps est-ce qu'il me reste à tenir ? Peu, j'espère. Avec un peu de chance, la porte du compartiment va s'ouvrir dès que cette phrase sera finie.

Dommage, ça n'a pas marché comme je l'espérais. Et si je me contentais de somnoler en évitant de trop penser ?

Hum...

Tralalalala...

Les pâquerettes, ça a du pollen et des pétales blancs.

Je m'appelle Lyra.

Je suis une élève.

Non, ça ne me réussit pas non plus... J'ai un blocage, quelque chose qui m'oblige à penser, quoi qu'il arrive...

Allez, je réessaie avec plus de convictions.

C'est fou comme le train est rouge.

Ah mince, j'ai pensé... J'ai quand même réussi à tenir assez longtemps, je dois avouer que je suis plutôt fière de moi. Au prochain coup, j'y arrive.

- Comme c'est mignon ! Une limace non-identifiée dort sur la banquette !

Ô joie et quiétude éternelle, toi qui guide la race humaine dans l'espoir d'une vie meilleure, merci d'avoir enfin amené quelqu'un dans ce wagon chiant à en mourir.

J'ouvre les yeux et je pousse immédiatement un hurlement ridicule. D'accord, je veux bien admettre que c'est humiliant d'avoir peur comme ça mais j'aurais aimé vous y voir, la première chose que j'ai pu apercevoir ont été les yeux grands ouverts de Sirius Black pratiquement collés aux miens, y a de quoi être terrifiée. D'ailleurs, il n'a toujours pas retiré sa tête...

- Si tu ne t'écartes pas dans trois secondes, je te fais un monstrueux coup de boule tel que tu t'en souviendra toute ta vie.

- T'es bien susceptible pour une pauvre mortelle à qui viens de rendre la vie plus intéressante.

D'accord, cette remarque pourrait être traitée comme drôle si on la considérait d'un point de vue satyrique. Le problème avec Sirius, c'est que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il plaisante. Ce type a largement assez d'ego pour être sincère avec ces répliques-là. Mais je suppose qu'on peut le pardonner, il compense bien ce léger désavantage, surtout si on le prend avec humour. Il retire son visage et je peux enfin me redresser pour reprendre mon souffle. Sirius est souvent le premier à m'épauler dans ma lutte contre l'ennui.

- Ton frère va encore tenir compagnie aux rideaux du compartiment suivant ?

- Tu m'inquiètes un peu, tu crois vraiment que je suis venu avec lui après le hibou que je t'ai envoyé ?

Euh, je crois que je peux avoir honte pour avoir oublié un détail pareil. Effectivement, le message de Sirius m'avait littéralement clouée sur place. Il faut admettre que même si je savais à quel point il détestait sa famille complètement fanatique de sang pur et méprisant les gosses de moldus tels que moi, c'était particulièrement osé de s'enfuir de chez lui. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en souvenir, mais d'un autre côté, j'oublie également chaque année mon anniversaire ainsi que Noël... Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'il me disait squatter chez James Potter avec les autres.

Les autres, c'est d'abord les deux maraudeurs restants : Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Mais il ne faut surtout pas oublier ma meilleure amie, Eve Anderson qui est également une amie d'enfance de James. En première année, elle est arrivé peu après moi dans le train et comme le veut la logique, deux filles seules ne sachant pas encore à quoi s'attendre se lient tout naturellement. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu très vite connaître James ainsi que Rémus et Peter qui se sont installés dans le wagon un peu plus tard. Sirius avait fait son premier voyage avec deux de ses cousines toutes aussi fanatiques et racistes que ses parents. En tout cas, je me rends enfin compte que tous sont dans le wagon et se foutent plus ou moins de moi sous prétexte que je viens à peine de le remarquer.

- Essayez d'avoir les idées claires alors que vous vous remettez à peine d'une paire d'yeux toute proche !

- J'évite les situations compromettantes, ça c'est Rémus qui a toujours une réponse logique à tout.

- Si tu crois qu'il ne m'a jamais fait le coup des yeux, mais j'avoue que j'ai été bien moins ridicule que toi, dit James qui trouve toujours un moyen de m'abaisser un peu plus.

- Ca aurait pu être pire, je te rappelle qu'il a déjà collé des lunettes fluos sur Snivellus, voilà Peter qui tente à sa manière de me réconforter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, on le massacrera pendant son sommeil.

Au moins, il me reste Eve dans ce lot de dégénérés pour me consoler réellement.

- T'es la seule gentille parmi tous ces horribles types.

- Je sais.

Et on se fait un gros câlin plein d'émotion. Il faut bien compenser ces deux mois sans se voir.

- Quand vous aurez fini vos espèces de papouilles, on pourra peut-être dire des choses vaguement intelligentes ?

- Jamais, tu sais bien que j'en suis allergique.

Précisons aussi que Sirius est auto proclamé le génie de stupidité des maraudeurs.

- Alors on peut toujours parler de choses idiotes ?

- Pourquoi pas, vous avez fait quoi chez ce truc, à noter que je pointe James du doigt.

- Beaucoup de glandage en fait... Ah si, il y a environ deux semaines, on s'est tapé une gueule de bois monumentale !

- On doit avoir une liaison psychique surpuissante, je me suis aussi bourrée à la vodka il y a quinze jours !

- On est vraiment exceptionnels ! Enfin, nous c'était plutôt à coup d'alcools sorciers... En cocktails, le firewhisky n'est pas mal du tout...

- Je te préviens d'avance, ne l'essaie jamais avec du jus d'orange ou du coca.

- Du quoi ?

- Un truc moldu marron et qui fait des bulles.

- Ca doit pas être bon.

- En fait c'est assez sympa...

- Je suis sûr que ça ne vaut pas un bon jus de citrouille...

Les sorciers n'ont vraiment aucune notion de ce qui est bon ou pas. James est particulièrement atteint, sa famille est de sang pur depuis un nombre incalculable de génération, par conséquent il ne connaît rien à la culture moldue. C'est bien dommage, les sorciers ont encore un air de moyen âge avec leur tendance à bannir l'électricité. Les moldus au moins sont en pleine expansion avec tout ce qui se découvre, mais il faut dire que si les sorciers sont éduqués pour maîtriser leurs pouvoirs, on ne leur apprend pas grand-chose d'autre. L'arithmancie qui est réputée particulièrement difficile n'est que de l'algèbre, d'assez bas niveau en plus par rapport aux cours que mon frère m'a montrés. Je ne parle même pas de la physique, biologie et autres matières que les moldus de notre âge apprennent, ils n'ont peut-être aucun pouvoir mais sont clairement plus cultivés que nous. Ca m'avait choqué au départ que l'on n'apprenne même pas de langues à Poudlard, j'avais espéré prendre français pour avoir des points faciles.

- Et sinon, vous avez fait vos devoirs ?

- Laisse-moi deviner : ce n'est pas ton cas.

- Gagné.

- T'abuses, me fait remarquer Eve comme chaque année, ils commencent à être habitués.

- Je sais. Mais ils ne doivent pas être si compliqués, non ?

- J'ai mis un sacré paquet d'heures à les faire, commente Rémus sur un ton tout à fait anodin.

- Je ne compte pas faire quelque chose de ton niveau non plus... Sirius ?

- Ca m'a pris presque dix minutes pour certaines matières !

Wow, à ce point ? Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'ils étaient si longs. A ce stade, il est important de préciser que Sirius et moi avons un gros point commun : la fainéantise. Sirius est le genre de type à qui tout semble réussir sans le moindre effort ou presque, beaucoup de gens lui en veulent d'ailleurs pour ça. De mon côté, je travaille encore moins que lui, c'est à peine si je daigne écrire sur mon parchemin lors des contrôles écrits. Evidemment, mes notes ne sont pas excellentes comme les siennes, mais elle restent tout à fait honorable, ce que les autres n'encaissent pas toujours bien compte tenu de mes efforts. Heureusement que Sirius est incomparablement plus populaire que moi, de cette manière, c'est toujours lui qui se fait fustiger lorsque l'on rend un contrôle et je me fais oublier tant qu'on ne pense pas à me demander ma note. Mais en attendant, j'ai tout de même un sérieux problème pour mes devoirs.

- Mince, ils vont prendre au moins une heure, j'ai plein d'options moi !

Et oui, je suis glandeuse pour les matières principales, mais j'aime beaucoup les cours d'option. On demande bien moins d'efforts, il y a moins de cours et les profs ne se plaignent pas trop si on ne fout rien. Le prof d'arithmancie a d'ailleurs renoncé à me demander si j'avais fait mes devoirs. A part ça, j'ai aussi étude des moldus car même si les cours ne me servent à rien, c'est toujours plein de points bonus pour enfoncer quelques élèves aux examens et les énerver. Il reste encore la divination que j'ai prise uniquement pour rigoler. J'ai souvent des notes lamentables à cause de ma "_manie à choisir arbitrairement les significations des présages, se moquant ouvertement de l'art divinatoire_", pour citer mon bulletin scolaire de l'année dernière. Enfin, il y a les soins aux créatures magiques, seule matière dans laquelle je m'investis vraiment. Lorsque l'on a été élevée en moldue, je peux vous assurer qu'il y a de quoi être impressionnée en découvrant que les licornes et farfadets existent.

Tout ça pour dire que j'ai beaucoup de devoirs à rendre.

- Si au moins je connaissais à l'avance mon emploi du temps, je pourrais m'organiser pour faire mes devoirs en cours. Mais ils le donnent toujours au dernier moment.

- En fait, je crois justement qu'ils font ça dans ce but précis.

Pourquoi Rémus dit toujours des trucs logiques et censés ? Après j'ai toujours l'impression que mes remarques sont particulièrement stupides. Ce qui est peut-être le cas d'ailleurs.

- Et je suppose que personne ne veut me laisser copier ?

- Tu supposes bien.

J'ai plus demandé par tradition que par espoir. Après trois ans à se faire recopier en quelques minutes des devoirs qui les avaient coincés des jours, ils ont décidé qu'il fallait me laisser apprendre à bosser, en commençant par ne plus faire le travail à ma place. Je sais bien qu'ils ont raison, mais qu'est-ce que c'est cruel.

- Bon, je m'y mets.

Aussitôt dit, je commence à sortir mes affaires et je lis le parchemin où tout ce qu'il y a à faire est noté. Puis je le relis. Et encore une fois. Et encore.

Ca me démoralise, j'ai vraiment pas envie de le faire, il y a beaucoup trop de consignes, ça n'a pas l'air intéressant et en plus je déteste travailler. Comme chaque année, je tente de me motiver en écrivant le titre du devoir sur un parchemin. Comme chaque année, ça ne marche pas. D'un autre côté, écrire un titre sert rarement à booster les gens.

J'inspire un grand coup, je relis une dernière fois la consigne et je commence. J'ai démarré par le devoir de potion. "_Quels ingrédients seraient nécessaires à élaborer une potion de croissance végétale ? Expliquez l'utilité de chacun. Comment cette potion devrait-elle être utilisée ?" _Quel sujet stupide ! Les sorciers ne pourraient pas plutôt découvrir l'engrais ? Je me vois forcée de chercher le livre pour pouvoir répondre. D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas surprenant. Je n'avais pas envie d'apprendre la liste complète des ingrédients classiques et autre. Après tout, tant qu'on a la documentation, pourquoi s'ennuyer ?

Le temps passe, tout en faisant maintenant mon devoir de métamorphoses, je participe à la conversation. Il ne faut pas croire non plus que travailler signifie pour moi qu'il faut rester concentrée sur ce que l'on fait. Je griffonne donc distraitement sur la transformation de la matière tout en racontant à quel point les Poufsouffles sont lamentables. A bien y réfléchir, mon devoir de métamorphose ressemble à une leçon de chimie. Heureusement que mon frère me parle un peu des cours moldus, ça m'inspire. Je me rends soudainement compte à quel point c'est génial d'avoir suffisamment de mémoire pour retenir tant de détails insignifiants. Et pourtant j'arrive à oublier tellement de choses essentielles, j'ai pas du être faite normalement...

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai enfin fini mon devoir d'histoire de la magie en concluant que les sorciers devraient s'inspirer des moldus pour résoudre leurs conflits. Eve me bondit dessus dès que mes affaires sont rangées.

- On vous laisse entre mecs de Gryffondor, s'écrit-elle.

- Tu pourrais me demander mon avis, non ?

- Pas question, j'ai envie de voir les gens de ma maison et tu vas m'accompagner !

- Si tu insistes...

Car oui, Eve n'est pas une Gryffondor mais une Serpentarde. Il semblerait bien qu'un seul parent sorcier suffise pour entrer dans cette maison puisqu'elle a réussi malgré une mère moldue. Mine de rien, sa présence parmi eux a aidé à rendre les Serpentards de notre année beaucoup plus tolérants que la moyenne. Là-bas ne vient en majorité que le sang le plus pur qu'on peut trouver chez les sorciers et j'ai pu découvrir que beaucoup de ces familles sont particulièrement avant-gardistes dans le sens où elles considèrent les moldus, sang-mêlés ou gosses de moldus inférieurs. Contrairement à ce qu'ont tendance à penser les élèves, la plupart des Serpentards ne sont pas de cet avis ou au moins ne l'expriment pas haut et fort, mais évidemment, quelques racistes virulents suffisent toujours à donner sale réputation à toute une maison.

On trouve enfin le bon wagon après plusieurs essais infructueux, dont un qui m'a tout de même permis de saluer Diane même si j'aime pas ses amies et qu'elles me le rendent bien.

- Salut bande de gens !

Tout le monde est là exceptés bien sûr Snivellus et Bellatrix Black, les deux frustrés de notre année qui ont gardé toute leur idéologie raciste malgré la présence d'Eve qui est tout de même une super élève dans leur classe. Cathy Sanders nous accueille la première, c'est une hyperactive qui arrive à trouver une source d'inspiration en toute chose même un stupide caillou qui traîne par terre, elle est adorable avec à peu près tout ce qui respire même si en dehors des Serpentards, les autres se méfient d'elle à cause de son blason. C'est ensuite Alex Widner qui commence à nous mettre au courant de ce qui se passait dans le wagon avant que l'on débarque, à savoir un tournois de bataille explosive. Emily et Fred sont tranquillement installés au fond en train de faire des choses que la pudeur m'évite de mentionner mais nous lancent un petit signe de bienvenue. Sarah Fillmans et Isa Jullianson ne font pas vraiment attention à nous, trop occupées à parler comme toujours de mecs. Enfin, Tom Annenkov surveille la partie de carte qui oppose Cathy et Alex, probablement en tant qu'arbitre impartial, je suppose qu'il a refusé de jouer puisqu'il évite tout ce qu'il considère comme non indispensable.

Eve et moi admirons le duel que Cathy mène haut la main, ce qui n'a rien de surprenant. Le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard a beau être très long, avec d'autres personnes il paraît toujours très court. Le temps de se changer arrive vite et on vire les garçons du compartiment quelques instants. Le train ne tarde pas à s'arrêter et tandis que les nouveaux traversent le lac conformément à une tradition aussi stupide qu'amusante, on monte dans des diligences tirées par des sombrals que je ne peux pas voir. J'ai appris leur existence depuis que Tom en a caressé un, Alex lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarqué qu'il avait l'air plus sympa avec eux qu'avec les humains et s'était fait frappé.

Enfin, on entre dans la grande salle, je suis toujours impressionnée de la revoir après deux mois de vacances, même si ça n'a plus rien à voir avec la première fois. Tout le monde s'installe, je laisse Eve et les autres Serpentards pour aller à la table des Serdaigles. Après tout, je n'ai toujours pas salué Leene aujourd'hui. Elle est en grande discussion avec un gars que je n'aime pas, je le trouve complètement immature. Dès qu'on n'est pas d'accord avec lui ou que quelque chose de désagréable lui arrive, il pousse un caprice incroyable. Leene l'aime bien malgré tout, elle trouve qu'il ressemble pas mal à son petit frère qui s'est fait tué par un accident de voiture, il y a deux ans. Elle était devenue toute blanche en recevant la lettre et plus personne ne l'avait vu pendant plus d'une semaine. Maintenant elle arrive à parler de lui sans problèmes depuis plus d'un an, mais nous autres considérons toujours ce sujet tabou quand on discute avec elle.

- Je m'incruste ici.

- Fais comme chez toi.

- Donc je peux roter à la fin du repas ?

- Hum. Fais plutôt comme chez moi...

Les premiers années arrivent enfin, ils ont l'air frigorifiés. La vieille McGonnagal pose le choixpeau sur un tabouret et il entame une chanson. Je ne me souviens plus des autres qu'il avait chantées, je sais juste qu'il change à chaque fois. Cette fois, il raconte l'histoire d'un sorcier célèbre par maison. La vieille explique alors aux p'tits gosses qui n'ont certainement pas tout compris. Faut leur pardonner, voir un chapeau chanter quand on a onze ans, c'est toujours un peu surréaliste.

- Lorsque je vous appellerai, vous devrez mettre le choixpeau magique sur votre tête. Il vous indiquera dans quelle maison vous devrez aller.

Instantanément et comme chaque année, je sens plein de regards se tourner consciemment ou pas vers moi. C'est vrai que ma répartition à moi n'a pas été des plus banales, je me rappelle encore par cœur des paroles du choixpeau.

"_Je dois avouer que je ne sais vraiment pas que choisir... En fait, rien ne semble correspondre pour toi. Tu n'as pas le courage d'une Gryffondor, tu évites d'affronter autant que possible les conséquences de tes actes, même lorsque tu les sais méritées. Poufsouffle ne te correspondrait pas non plus, tu n'as aucun sens du travail ou de l'effort. Serdaigle n'ira pas plus, le savoir ne te passionne pas et la théorie pure n'a aucun intérêt à tes yeux. Tu ne possèdes pas non plus une goutte de sang sorcier dans tes veines, ce qui est indispensable pour aller à Serpentard. Non, tu ne peux vraiment appartenir à aucune maison... Il est pourtant du devoir de cette école d'héberger et former les jeunes sorciers. Mais où pourrais-tu donc aller ? Il semblerait que je ne puisse pas régler ce cas tout seul."_

Finalement, le choixpeau a demandé à ce que Dumbledore le pose sur sa tête pour lui parler et il fut décidé que je changerais chaque semaine de dortoir suivant l'ordre Poufsouffle-Serdaigle-Gryffondor-Serpentard.

De mon côté, je suis parfaitement satisfaite de cet arrangement. J'ai pu connaître très vite tous les élèves de mon année sans me cantonner comme la plupart d'entre eux à ceux de ma maison, je vais toujours dans la table de mon choix et je connais très vite tous les mots de passe.

Il y a malheureusement aussi plusieurs inconvénients : comme je ne peux pas faire perdre de points, les professeurs compensent par des retenues qu'ils ne suppriment que si ma participation aurait fait gagner des points. Au moins cette année, les emplois du temps sont individuels donc je n'aurais pas à en apprendre quatre selon la classe dans laquelle je suis. Heureusement aussi que je ne veux pas jouer au Quidditch parce que je ne crois pas que les profs m'auraient permis de choisir une équipe. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas d'accord pour que je décide d'une maison à laquelle je ferais gagner ou perdre des points.

Evidemment, les nouveaux élèves ont toujours un peu peur de moi quand ils me voient soudainement squatter leur maison mais ils s'y font vite, et je dois avouer qu'avec mon caractère, je n'aurais sans doute jamais réussi à m'entendre avec tant de monde si ceux de mon année n'avaient pas été naturellement intrigués par moi.

Ensuite, étant donné qu'il n'y a personne que je trouve un temps soit peu intéressant chez les Poufsouffles, les semaines dans leur salle commune ne sont pas les meilleures. Mais après tout, c'est amusant aussi. Je peux découvrir beaucoup de choses très compromettantes sur eux et je dois dire que j'étais assez fière de mon coup de l'eau des douches qui donnait de l'acné. Evidemment, j'en ai eu moi aussi pour ne pas me faire prendre, mais je ne regrette rien, c'était vraiment grandiose. Les professeurs se doutaient naturellement tous que j'étais responsable mais n'ayant pas de preuves, je m'en suis sorti avec seulement quelques boutons et les félicitations de la moitié des élèves de mon année.

Les derniers élèves répartis rejoignent leur maison. Il y a pas mal de Poufsouffle cette année et surtout, douze Serpentards, je ne me rappelle pas qu'il y en ait déjà eu autant. Le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal a l'air vraiment jeune, il doit tout juste avoir fini ses études. Il semble intimidé au possible, je sens qu'il va souffrir... Le vieux barbu qu'est Dumbledore se lève comme d'habitude pour son discours.

- Une nouvelle année commence, n'oubliez pas de réfléchir, vous devez être sûrs de faire les bons choix. Quelle que soit la décision qui sera la votre, assurez-vous de ne pas l'avoir prise par facilité mais bien par conviction.

C'est moi ou ses discours sont de plus en plus sombres ? Avant, il hurlait de vagues phrases incohérentes. Depuis que Voldemort a fait son apparition, il devient de plus en plus normal. Voldemort, c'est un sale mage raciste persuadé que les sorciers comme moi sont des raclures à exterminer. Le pire, c'est que de plus en plus de gens rallient sa cause. Serpentard est d'ailleurs la maison qui héberge le plus de mangemorts en puissance, tous des gosses de grandes familles sorcières qui sont bien contents qu'on les traite comme des êtres supérieurs. Bien sûr, ça ne fait pas vraiment de pub aux autres Serpentards pourtant plus nombreux, avoir leur blason signifie maintenant se faire facilement rejeter par les autres maisons. Les victimes de Voldemort se multiplient et il commence vraiment à semer la terreur, y en a même qui deviennent blêmes à l'entente de son nom et de plus en plus de gens préfèrent l'appeler par des Vous-Savez-Qui ou autre...

Le repas fini, je me lève pour retrouver la table des blaireaux jaunes. Franchement, des blaireaux et du jaune, il ne faut avoir aucun goût. Même le nom Poufsouffle est ridicule... La préfète de sixième année vient me voir.

- Cette année, le mot de passe est "coccinella". Tu ne le diras pas aux autres maisons, s'il te plait ?

- Oui, bien sûr...

- Tu peux me le promettre ?

- Je le promets.

- Merci beaucoup, on se sentira certainement plus en sécurité dans la maison.

J'ai envie de pleurer tellement les Poufsouffles sont ridiculement niais. Et puis roux aussi, ça n'a aucun rapport mais je me rends compte à quel point les roux pullulent à Poufsouffle... Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est vraiment touchant de naïveté, je promets chaque année de ne pas donner le mot de passe, et chaque année ils me croient tout en sachant que je l'ai fait circuler l'année d'avant. La stupidité rend vraiment les gens adorables.

Mes affaires sont comme d'habitude déjà installées au dortoir. Les elfes de maison me vouent probablement un culte. Je leur donne du travail chaque semaine lorsqu'ils doivent déménager tous mes bagages. Arsenic vient se frotter contre mes jambes, je ne saurais jamais comment ils font pour transporter les chats aux dortoirs de leurs maîtres. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils les cherchent dans les wagons en même temps que les valises, mais je me demande à chaque fois si mon chat a essayé de les manger ou pas. C'est tellement illogique de devoir laisser son animal dans le train et demander à des trucs de maison étranges s'en charger. Les sorciers ne doivent pas beaucoup réfléchir... Je n'y aurais jamais pensé si la vendeuse de sucreries sorcières ne me l'avait pas expliqué en troisième année, quand Arsenic venait pour la première fois.

Je prends le dernier lit restant comme toujours. Les rideaux jaunes des Poufsouffles sont vraiment horribles, comment peut-on s'endormir paisiblement avec une couleur pareille ? Personnellement, je dors toujours face contre l'oreiller lorsque je suis dans cette maison. Le plus dangereux est le réveil, lorsque je me suis tournée dans mon sommeil. Ce jaune criard fait alors atrocement mal aux yeux, c'est une infection... En fait, j'ai l'impression que Poufsouffle sert à réunir tout ce qu'il y a de raté à Poudlard. C'est vraiment la maison poubelle possédant à peu près autant d'intérêt qu'un sac de ciment sec.

Pourtant, je me sens étrangement à l'aise, même dans ce dortoir. Poudlard est vraiment un endroit fantastique, c'est le lieu où je me sens le mieux depuis quelques années. En fait, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être chez moi ici et de squatter ailleurs lorsque je suis en vacances. Et puis il y a aussi les élèves de mon année que je connais bien ici, je me sens plus intime avec qu'eux qu'avec mes parents ou mon frère.

Eve a un physique qu'elle déteste, blonde aux yeux bleus artificiels et pas mal de poitrine, son apparence n'a rien à voir avec sa mentalité et plein de monde la jugent stupide et superficielle sans la connaître uniquement à cause de ça. Pourtant, elle est géniale, c'est une des filles les plus ouvertes d'esprit que je connaisse et à force d'être confidentes l'une de l'autre, on se comprend vraiment. Elle a réussi à bien dresser les Serpentards de son année tout de même, ils admettent même que les conneries des maraudeurs sont sympathiques, grâce à elle. Bien sûr, elle ne les a pas métamorphosés au point que ce soit l'amour fou entre eux et les Gryffondors, mais je trouve qu'elle a déjà fait un boulot surprenant.

James et Sirius sont vraiment semblables sur le plan du caractère, tous les deux se donnent des airs d'abrutis et ont l'air persuadés que leur popularité leur donne à peu près tous les droits, et c'est vrai qu'ils ne jouent pas vraiment les modestes sur leur physique, leur charisme et leur talent que ce soit en magie ou au quidditch mais il suffit de les connaître un peu pour se rendre compte qu'ils sont bien plus sympas et surtout, moins bêtes qu'ils en ont l'air. Ensuite, leur absence totale d'empathie les prédispose naturellement à la connerie, mais il faut bien avouer que c'est souvent marrant, même si parfois ça devient un peu lourd. Leur principale différence doit être que James est un obsédé qui collectionne les conquêtes tandis que Sirius, bien plus mignon et donc prisé que lui, méprise trop les groupies hystériques qui lui courent après pour sortir avec l'une d'elles.

Rémus est un peu le canaliseur de ces deux-là. Il a au moins autant d'humour qu'eux et n'hésite pas à se lancer dans des blagues à la maraudeur mais c'est vrai qu'il se demande toujours avant si ce n'est pas trop méchant, si ça fera bien rire plus qu'emmerder. Il a été mordu par un loup-garou très jeune et il était plus que réservé en première année, persuadé qu'il serait rejeté si ça se saurait. Les trois autres ont été super avec eux, Eve et moi avons découvert l'année dernière qu'ils étaient même devenus animagi illégaux pour lui tenir compagnie pendant les pleines lunes. On était vraiment furieuses d'avoir été tenues hors de ça, ils se sont pris les plus belles baffes de leurs vies.

Peter est beaucoup plus discret que les trois autres, complexé au possible. C'est vrai que quand on est le seul gars de son dortoir à ne pas être vraiment doué en magie ni avoir un physique particulièrement avantageux, ce n'est pas franchement agréable. Il a longtemps été persuadé de ne pas être au niveau de ses amis et fait toujours des efforts incroyables pour prouver qu'il est bien un maraudeur à part entière. Même s'il ne sait pas faire grand chose quand il est seul, je crois qu'il a surtout pris place dans le groupe parce qu'il est toujours prêt à s'investir à fond.

Chez les Gryffondors, il y a aussi Diane que j'apprécie depuis peu. Brune aux yeux marron, elle a un physique passe-partout, je lui reprochais d'ailleurs d'avoir une mentalité toute aussi passe-partout. Je trouvais que c'était vraiment une caricature de la fille déjà populaire qui veut qu'absolument tout le monde l'adore. Finalement, il faut croire que Leene l'a bien fait évoluée, Diane a finalement osé agir par elle-même sans se demander ce qui conviendrait aux autres. Par contre, elle est toujours amie avec les autres filles de Gryffondor et à vrai dire, je n'en aime aucune.

Parlons de Leene justement, la seule Serdaigle que j'aime vraiment, que je peux considérer comme une amie. Elle a l'air de connaître tout le monde quelle que soit son année et s'entend avec presque tous en ayant pourtant un sacré caractère. Elle a toujours une idée controversée en tête que, miraculeusement, plein de gens trouvent subitement géniale alors qu'ils l'auraient trouvé ridicule chez quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai jamais compris comment Leene faisait pour être autant appréciée alors qu'elle est tellement excentrique, d'ailleurs, question physique, elle est assez spéciale aussi. Des cheveux bien rouges, assez sombres et surtout, elle change toujours de couleur d'yeux avec un sort.

Côté Serpentard, j'aime presque tous ceux de mon année. Après Eve, c'est Emily à laquelle je pense en premier. Grâce à Fred, elle est beaucoup moins violente, mais de toute manière plus personne ne se risque à l'énerver depuis qu'elle a plusieurs fois montré ce dont elle était capable. Elle est châtain et on ne voit jamais ses yeux, cachés par des mèches sur le visage. Emily sait toujours ce qu'elle veut et impossible de la faire fléchir quand elle a pris une décision. A la rigueur, Fred arrive parfois à la convaincre d'un compromis, ça reste rare.

Lui, il est génial, brun aux yeux vert clair pénétrants et super beaux. Ses parents sont des psychiatres à St Mangouste et ça se ressent sur son comportement. Il analyse toujours tout et trouve mieux que personne les mots pour manipuler quelqu'un, le calmer ou au contraire l'énerver. Je suppose que c'est comme ça qu'il a réussi à si bien s'occuper d'Emily, il a un don pour comprendre ce qui ne va pas et comment l'arranger... Ensuite, il ne vaut mieux pas s'en faire un ennemi. Je peux assurer qu'il est hyper flippant quand il a envie de mettre mal à l'aise quelqu'un, un Poufsouffle a déjà fait une tentative de suicide, mais il faut dire que c'était idiot de lui faire un croche-pied...

Cathy est complètement cinglée, elle déborde d'énergie et a toujours besoin de faire quelque chose. Elle m'a raconté avoir pris divination uniquement pour s'inspirer des présages et de leurs significations. Car oui, elle est toujours à la recherche d'une muse quelconque, cette fille est hyper créative. Elle est très douée en Quidditch et est devenue capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard alors qu'elle n'était qu'en troisième année. Quand cette fille a une idée, elle voit vraiment grand. Elle a d'ailleurs déjà essayé de planter un arbre à l'intérieur de sa salle commune. Je trouve vraiment bête qu'une fille pareille soit rejetée de plein de monde sous prétexte qu'elle est à Serpentard. Evidemment, son teint super pâle, ses yeux presque rouges dérivés du marron et son sourire de vampire ne doivent pas forcément mettre en confiance mais c'est un peu minable d'évincer des gens pour des détails comme ça.

Alex a un don étrange pour toujours savoir ce qui se passe. Il est au courant du moindre rat qui a fait son trou dans un mur de Poudlard, je ne sais pas comment il fait mais c'est toujours le premier au courant quand une affaire supposée privée se déroule. Les caméras sont pourtant inefficaces à Poudlard, je ne comprendrais jamais. Il est intarissable chez les Serpentards mais en dehors, ça devient une carpe paranoïaque. Sinon, il fait assez albinos, des yeux bleus vraiment très clairs et des cheveux blonds, presque blancs.

Ensuite vient Tom, il ne parle pas beaucoup, en tout cas, pas pour ne rien dire. J'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu lui arriver, je sais juste qu'il vient de Russie et qu'il a déjà vu au moins un mort puisqu'il voit les sombrals. Il ne faut pas croire non plus qu'il est incapable de profiter de la vie et reste toujours en solitaire, il est intégré, mais se fait discret. Lors des conversations, il penche rarement pour un côté mais quand c'est le cas, il a toujours des arguments solides. Il a un rire bizarre qui effraie souvent les premières années et que je trouve vraiment génial, les remarques d'humour noir font parties de ses seules répliques et sont d'ailleurs souvent hilarantes. Ca doit être le meilleur élève de notre année mais il faut dire qu'il bosse vraiment comme un forcené. D'après Alex il compte devenir auror, mais ça n'a jamais été vérifié. Il doit bien faire 1m90 et ses yeux noirs hyper expressifs m'impressionnaient vraiment en première année, Fred est le seul avec qui il discute vraiment.

Enfin, restent Sarah et Isa, deux filles inséparables. Ca m'avait d'ailleurs surpris étant donné qu'elles n'ont pas grand-chose en commun. Sarah est une véritable mangeuse d'homme qui ne regarde que le physique chez eux et se fiche éperdument du reste, Isa croit dur comme fer aux sentiments et attend d'être sûre avant de s'engager quelque part, elle recherche désespérément l'âme sœur. Quand elles sont ensembles, elles ne font plus vraiment attention au monde qui les entoure et il leur arrive souvent de se pointer à la mauvaise salle de cours ou encore de se perdre au beau milieu des couloirs. Je les aime bien même s'il n'y a pas grand-chose qui les intéresse à part les histoires de mec... Je suppose que c'est leur aptitude à finir les phrases l'une de l'autre qui m'a le plus séduite.

Ils ont tous leurs côtés attachants, et maintenant je les connais déjà depuis pas mal de temps... Quand j'y pense, Poudlard est ma vraie famille, c'est dur d'imaginer une école moldue où les liens ont le temps d'être si forts entre les élèves.

Ce château complètement cinglé, les horribles rideaux jaunes du dortoir des Poufsouffle, la grande salle toujours aussi impressionnante avec son faux ciel et ses milliers de bougies flottantes, les élèves tous plus étranges les uns que les autres... Vraiment, ça m'avait manqué.

†††

Enfin, la situation est ancrée, les personnages importants sont présentés ! L'histoire va pouvoir commencer, ça fait du bien de se dire que le plus chiant est fait ! J'ai essayé de rechercher l'originalité (et j'espère avoir réussi), j'ai vraiment en horreur les fictions clichées qui pullulent partout.

Plusieurs arrangements sont fumeux, je le vois bien mais il faut admettre que le livre lui-même est très illogique sur certains points. J'ai tenté de tout rendre plus ou moins vraisemblable.

Autre chose importante à savoir : le personnage d'Eve n'est pas à moi, je l'ai emprunté à une amie.

Une review ne coûte rien de plus qu'un petit peu de temps pour celui qui la poste et vaut énormément pour celui qui la reçoit. C'est rapide et c'est le meilleur moyen connu à ce jour pour motiver l'auteur.

En espérant que les quelques lecteurs de cette fiction continuent à apprécier,

Inspecteur Sombrero.


	4. Il faut toujours que tout se complique

**Commentaires élégamment inutiles du sombrero :**

J'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour ce chapitre. Pour ma défense, mon père a réinstallé mon logiciel de dessin préféré sur l'ordi et j'ai décidé de prendre une petite pause pour m'amuser avec. La suite arrive tout de même sans trop attendre. Par contre, il faudra attendre plus longtemps entre chaque chapitre à présent, la rentrée reprend et il semblerait que je sois censée bosser cette année.

**Disclaimer :**

Somb : C'est bon ? Tu les as ?

Lyra : Comme promis, il a suffi de m'enfermer avec elle quelques instants. La pauvre, elle est fragile… Elle n'a pas bien supporté ce que je lui ai fait subir.

Somb : Génial ! On a les droits d'Harry Potter ! A nous la fortune et la gloire !

Lyra : … Quoi ?

Somb : Ben, tu croyais que ça servirait à quoi de les lui piquer ?

Lyra : Mais j'ai pas pris les droits ! Je croyais que tu voulais sa souris qui fait pouic-pouic !

Somb : Pourquoi j'aurais voulu d'une souris qui fait pouic-pouic ?

Lyra : Je sais pas ! Tu veux tout le temps un tas de trucs étranges et stupides !

Somb : Oui mais j'ai déjà trois souris qui font pouic-pouic chez moi ! Pas la peine d'en racketter d'autres.

Lyra : T'avais pas précisé que c'était les droits qui t'intéressaient.

Somb : Quand on torture JKR en la faisant discuter avec une psychopathe dérangée telle que toi, c'est forcément pour les droits !

Lyra : Ben moi j'étais pas au courant…

Somb : Bon, ne boude pas, c'est pas si grave. Enfin, si, c'est atroce et je t'en veux horriblement mais je vais m'y faire. On les lui volera une prochaine fois.

Lyra : Donc en attendant, je dois comprendre que tout lui appartient encore ?

Somb : Exact, tout est à JKR exceptés quelques personnages.

**La reconnaissance du sombrero :**

Yeah, encore des adorables reviews ! Je m'acharne à répondre, sinon je ne peux pas considérer ce chapitre comme prêt à être envoyé.

_**Beewin :** _L'histoire commence enfin dans ce chapitre même si ça reste assez lent. Des éléments viendront au fur et à mesure, comme dans tous les livres. Au moins, maintenant que la situation est plantée, je peux faire bouger plus librement mes personnages et mettre un minimum d'action. Pour le nombre de chapitre à venir, je ne sais vraiment pas. Pour l'instant j'ai vaguement planifié l'histoire jusqu'à halloween et ça prend bien une dizaine de chapitre, il faudra donc s'attendre à quelque chose de long. C'est aussi possible que je coupe cette fic en deux entre la sixième et septième année.

**_Lilli-Puce :_** Heureuse de réussir à faire rire quelqu'un avec mes nombreuses répliques bidons ! La fiction va par contre s'assombrir pour décrire tout de même l'évolution de Voldemort, mais je compte bien laisser Lyra apporter quelques touches d'humour par-ci par-là. Si les évènements vont bientôt être moins amusants, le ton de la narration restera le même !

**_Osmoz' :_** Effectivement, la fin du dernier chapitre traîne assez en longueur avec tous les portraits. Je l'avoue, décrire les personnages assez tôt m'aide à retenir leurs noms, sinon j'y arrive pas. Il faut toujours que je leur donne une personnalité assez vite sinon je les oublie et on ne les revoit pas avant une dizaine de chapitres. Dans celui-là, il va y avoir un peu plus d'action. Sinon, l'histoire va parler de la montée en puissance de Voldemort, je vais essayer de ne pas trop être dépressive non plus, les maraudeurs servent tout de même à détendre l'atmosphère, je ne l'oublie pas.

**_Elo :_** Oui je sais, c'est pas bien ce que je fais… Mais je déteste ne pas répondre et je ne peux pas envoyer de mails aux reviews anonymes… Pour l'instant je vais continuer sur ma petite lancée illégale (car mine de rien, à seize ans on se rebelle il paraît), si jamais un responsable du site s'en aperçoit, je doute qu'il supprime ma fiction sans prévenir d'abord. Pour mon internet, je t'assure qu'il est tout pourri ! Quand même, faut savoir que je suis sur un vieux mac, donc je me débrouille avec une ancienne version d'explorer ! Encore un indice pour me trouver si tu insistes : l'herbe de mon jardin est complètement jaune alors que c'est tout vert chez les voisins ! Sinon, pour le coup de n'appartenir à aucune maison, ça m'est venu en même temps que le choixpeau : je me suis rendu compte que mon personnage ne correspondait à aucun critère. J'ai cherché une petite idée originale et c'est tombé sur ça.

Place maintenant au récit.

†††

**Chapitre 4 : Il faut toujours que tout se complique**

†††

Mon réveil a sonné depuis une bonne demi-heure quand je décide enfin de lever mes fesses du lit. Première épreuve de la journée réussie : j'ai évité de regarder trop brusquement les horribles rideaux jaunes des Poufsouffles et je suis debout avant huit heures. Je fais toujours un effort pour la rentrée, histoire de manger un petit-déjeuner plus ou moins correct.

Le dortoir est absolument désert. Pas étonnant, un Poufsouffle est bien trop insignifiant pour arriver en retard une fois dans sa vie. Le credo de ces choses est qu'ils ne doivent se démarquer en rien des autres. Ou en tout cas, c'est mon avis sur la question...

J'ai environ cinq minutes pour me préparer, la grande salle étant assez proche de la salle commune des Poufsouffles. De cette manière, je devrais peut-être même arriver avec quelques instants d'avance devant la salle de cours.

A supposer bien sûr que je n'ai pas une de ces matières qui vous font traverser tout le château sous l'œil narquois des élèves ponctuels.

Comme toujours, ma préparation se résume à enfiler en quelques secondes les habits qui traînent en surface de ma valise puis à vérifier rapidement devant le miroir de la salle de bain si rien de particulièrement anormal ne m'est arrivé pendant la nuit. Sachant que je ne prenais jamais le temps de contempler mon reflet le matin, les maraudeurs m'ont teinte en blonde pendant la nuit, il y a deux ans. Depuis, je n'oublie jamais cette petite vérification.

Le miroir me montre d'énormes cernes violettes sous des yeux gris inexpressifs, des cheveux noirs vaguement ordonnés à la main et un bâillement disgracieux. Tout à l'air en ordre, je peux descendre.

Aujourd'hui est l'unique jour de l'année où je vais manger chez les blaireaux jaunes. McGonnagal m'a promis une dizaine de retenue si je ne suis pas là où je devrais être lorsqu'elle passe les emplois du temps. Je m'installe à l'extrémité de la table, les Poufsouffles me l'ont comme toujours gentiment réservée. Il faut croire qu'ils sont capables d'initiatives intelligentes de temps en temps.

Les nouveaux blaireaux me regardent fixement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Je comprendrais qu'ils soient surpris si je ne m'étais pas assise à cette table mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas le cas. Je commence à manger quand la préfète vient me voir.

- Euh... Lyra ?

- Non.

- Mais, je... Je n'ai pas encore commencé à...

- Je suis en train de manger des céréales. C'est sans doute bien plus palpitant que ce que tu comptais me dire.

- Ce... C'est normal que ton blason représente un... Un blaireau décapité ?

Je daigne jeter un coup d'œil sur ce que je porte. Effectivement, c'est la robe "mort aux Poufsouffles". Encore un avantage à n'appartenir à aucune maison, je n'ai aucun blason assigné et l'on m'a donné la permission de personnaliser moi-même mes robes.

- C'est tout à fait normal. Tu l'avais jamais remarqué avant ?

- Euh... Si, bien sûr... Mais... Je croyais que Mme Chourave t'avait demandé de ne plus le porter tant que tu es... Hébergée à Poufsouffle...

- Ah. Possible.

Mme Chourave, c'est la prof de botanique, une matière fort Poufsoufflesque. Elle s'occupe justement de cette maison, comme quoi, qui se ressemble s'assemble. D'après l'analyse de Fred, elle s'est consacrée aux plantes magiques en constatant à quel point elle n'avait aucune relation potable chez les êtres humains. Effectivement, elle passe son temps à bichonner ses tiges verdâtres et l'on peut parfois avoir la malchance de l'entendre leur parler de ses journées sans intérêt. Je crois me rappeler vaguement qu'elle m'avait bien demandé de ne plus porter cette tenue durant les semaines jaunes, nom que je donne aux périodes passées à dormir dans la stupide salle commune des Poufsouffles.

- Euh... Donc tu devrais peut-être... Euh... Peut-être éviter de le porter, surtout pour la rentrée, c'est... Peu respectueux... Surtout pour les... Les nouveaux.

- Et toi tu devrais cesser de bégayer, c'est pas agréable pour tes interlocuteurs d'attendre si longtemps avant de te répondre. D'autant plus que le son de ta voix n'est pas vraiment mélodieux...

- Euh... Oui... Pardon...

Et elle retourne s'assoire à sa place. Incroyable, comment une fille telle qu'elle a pu devenir préfète ? Même chez les Poufsouffles, on peut trouver facilement mieux ! Elle va finir par me faire ressentir ce sentiment gênant qu'est la honte, je viens de l'insulter puérilement alors que c'est elle qui avait raison ! Hum... D'un autre côté, c'est tout de même elle qui s'est laissé faire, maintenant je suis tranquille et je sais que ma conduite ne m'apportera aucune conséquence. Est-ce que ça suffit comme circonstances atténuantes pour considérer que j'ai eu raison de profiter de sa stupidité ? On va dire que oui...

Je finis donc de manger quand la vieille McGo apporte les emplois du temps. Le mien est assez chargé, je n'ai presque rien abandonné parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je souhaite faire plus tard. Je commence par les potions. Tant mieux, il n'y a presque que des gens sympathiques qui ont continué cette matière. L'organisation des cours est quand même merveilleuse à partir de la sixième année.

J'écourte le petit-déjeuner pour aller aux cachots, le chemin est plutôt long et j'ai décidé de ne pas arriver en retard au premier cours. Evidemment, tous les autres attendent déjà devant la salle quand j'arrive. Eve me fait un gros câlin et Cathy me saute dessus. J'essaie vaguement de saluer tout le monde lorsque le prof arrive.

Horace Slughorn. Il est vraiment sympa même s'il ressemble à un hobbit. C'est le seul prof qui semble s'intéresser à ses élèves en dehors de la matière qu'il enseigne. Au début je trouvais ridicules les sortes de soirées où il invitait quelques élèves mais lorsqu'il m'a proposé d'y participer, j'ai tout de suite accepté d'y jeter un œil. Finalement, j'ai trouvé que l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise et depuis, j'y passe régulièrement.

Il nous fait entrer et commence l'appel. Il n'y a vraiment pas beaucoup de monde, j'imaginais pourtant que plus auraient voulu passer leur ASPIC dans cette matière. Après tout, c'est nécessaire pour devenir auror, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que les maraudeurs et Tom ont continué. A part eux, il y a bien sûr Eve et Cathy mentionnées plus tôt, Fred qui en a besoin pour ses études de médicomage, Snivellus qui est un pur génie en la matière, Evans très douée elle aussi et deux Serdaigles que je ne connais que de vue car j'oublie toujours leurs noms. Aucun Poufsouffle, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

- A présent, les cours seront d'un tout autre niveau. Il n'y a ici que des élèves qui ont choisi de continuer cette matière et c'est pour ça que j'attendrais beaucoup de vous. Il ne faudra plus vous contenter de respecter minutieusement des consignes, vous devrez aussi chercher vous-même comment et avec quoi préparer vos potions.

J'ai bien envie de lui répondre un petit "merci Einstein", mais je doute qu'il apprécie... En supposant bien sûr qu'il comprenne une phrase où figure le nom d'un moldu.

- Nous commencerons néanmoins par quelque chose de relativement simple, il vous faudra préparer un onguent de soin. Les ingrédients sont indiqués au tableau et placés sur le bureau du fond, à vous de trouver ce qu'il faut en faire. Vous pouvez vous aider du livre. Je récupère tout dans deux heures, en attendant, sortez vos devoirs et posez-les dans un coin de votre bureau.

Il fallait qu'il y pense... Bah, après tout, je l'ai fait. C'est baclé, mais au moins, les réponses m'avaient l'air justes. Je le sors en même temps que le bouquin de cette année puis je traverse la salle en quête des ingrédients nécessaires. A côté de moi, Eve tronçonne ses racines de pâquerettes et Fred râpe les intestins de souris albinos. Dire que ces ingrédients composent aussi des breuvages... Et après, certains me demandent pourquoi j'ai tant d'appréhension à les boire.

Je commence à éplucher une banane violette pour la réduire en bouillie tandis que le prof passe pour prendre les devoirs. D'après le livre, les bulbes de lemming végétal doivent toujours macérer dans de l'eau tiède avec beaucoup de suie. De plus, ils affirment que des sangsues sèches n'ont d'effet médicinal que si elles sont soigneusement réduites en poudre avant d'être dissoutes dans la potion.

Et le prof dit que ce truc est censé être simple... Il faut que je mettre mes racines avant ou après la purée de banane ? Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec la salive de mandragore ? Le livre indique qu'elle est dangereuse si elle n'est pas chauffée pendant trente minutes et refroidie ensuite...

Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre en touillant le chaudron dès que la mixture commence à changer de couleur. Je jette un regard dans la salle. La plupart des autres en sont au même niveau que moi. C'est stressant de n'être qu'avec les gens doués en potion, l'année dernière, je pouvais au moins me sentir supérieure. Snivellus en est bien sûr plus loin que moi. Par contre, c'est le seul qui ne touille pas de la même manière, il se contente de la touiller légèrement toutes les quelques secondes.

Je suppose que sa méthode est la meilleure, en fait, c'est toujours la meilleure. Voilà pourquoi je me décide à l'imiter. Snivellus est un sale raciste, mais il faut bien lui accorder ça : personne ne lui arrive à la cheville en potion même Tom qui bosse comme un forcené.

Ma potion ne tarde pas à devenir blanchâtre et s'épaissit à vue d'œil, je suis impressionnée. Je ne pensais vraiment pas réussir à faire quelque chose de si ressemblant à la photo du livre. Bientôt, tout le monde touille de la même manière que Snivellus, je suppose que de son côté il est fier de lui. Ces cours sont le seul moment où tout le monde a un minimum de considération pour lui.

J'en suis au stade de laisser refroidir lorsqu'il amène sa potion au prof. Celui-ci s'extasie comme à son habitude, il commente à la classe le talent incroyable du graisseux, personne n'a l'air de l'écouter. Evans ne tarde pas à apporter sa mixture, le prof laisse tout de suite tomber Snivellus pour lui expliquer à quel point il admire sa sensibilité, etc...

A la fin des deux heures, tout le monde a pu terminer l'onguent de soin. Personne ne semble avoir fait d'erreurs majeurs, c'est à ça qu'on se rend compte à quel point le niveau a augmenté maintenant que les boulets ont été évincés. Même Peter se débrouille vaguement dans cette matière. Le prof semble ravi et nous promet quelque chose de plus intéressant au prochain cours. Eve me rejoins sur le pas de la porte.

- On a défense contre les forces du mal maintenant. On s'assoit au fond ?

- Toujours, c'est trop rare que les cours soient pratiques, il est important de prendre des mesures de sécurité pour dessiner.

On traverse des couloirs qui se tordent sur eux-mêmes et on appelle quelques escaliers au pied pour qu'ils nous emmènent au bon étage. Là-bas, il nous faut encore convaincre une porte que l'on n'est pas des intrus terroristes et trouver un pan de mur assez aimable pour se pousser et donner ainsi accès au bon couloir. L'architecte de ce château était complètement cinglé et assez immature au passage, mais il faut admettre que quand on a pour amis les maraudeurs réputés dans leur connaissance d'un nombre ahurissant de passages secrets, c'est tout de même bien pratique. Par exemple, l'escalier qui s'agrandit d'une vingtaine de marches lorsqu'on lui chante une berceuse fait économiser quelques précieuses minutes.

Le prof est déjà dans la salle quand on arrive, les premiers années de Serdaigle sortent, l'air complètement apeurés. D'autres élèves nous rejoignent, il y en a bien plus qu'en potion. Presque tous les Gryffondors sont là ainsi que pas mal de Serdaigle dont Leene que j'invite près de moi. Qu'un seul Poufsouffle : Rudolf Ballet dit tout simplement "le boulet". Parmis les Serpentards, il doit y en avoir la moitié.

- Tout le monde est là ?

Le prof lance des regards furtifs dans toutes les directions et s'éloigne de la porte comme si elle avait la peste. Personne ne l'a écouté, normal. Il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à du respect de la part de gosses de seize ans s'il a l'air terrifié par tout ce qui respire ?

- S'il vous plait ? Un peu de calme, je vous prie.

Ca m'étonnerait que les sorciers doivent faire des études de pédagogie avant d'être profs. En tout cas, ce type doit venir d'un autre univers s'il espère vraiment être respecté en implorant ainsi le silence. La première impression est toujours la plus forte, c'est raté pour lui.

- Je vous en conjure, arrêtez de parler.

Il ne récolte que des regards condescendants, aucune discussion ne s'interrompt. Je débats avec Eve sur les chaussettes de l'uniforme tout en espérant que le prof va enfin oser hurler pour remettre le silence. C'est pas que je suis studieuse ou quoi que ce soit dans ces eaux-là mais j'aime bien cette matière et ça m'énerverait assez de passer deux heures dans ce boucan infernal.

- J'aimerais vraiment commencer le cours.

On dirait qu'il ne va toujours pas s'énerver. Dommage, c'était drôle au début, mais ça commence à être plus qu'agaçant...

- Tout le monde se tait et écoute ! On se tient droit sur sa chaise ! Snivellus, on arrête de faire dégouliner de la graisse sur les bureaux ! Potter, il n'y a pas de quoi rire ! Toi Thorn, c'est pas le moment de faire semblant de bailler ! Le prochain qui murmure, je le fous à la porte !

Visiblement, Sirius aussi en avait marre. Ses sonorus sont vraiment puissants, ça m'étonnerait pas que tout Poudlard l'ai entendu gueuler. Snivellus lui lance un regard noir et Evans a l'air outrée qu'un élève ose agir ainsi. Le prof semble avoir disparu.

- Merci Mr Black.

Incroyable, il était recroquevillé sous son bureau. Il en sort lentement en tremblant comme une feuille et fait un bond de plusieurs mètres quand Sirius lui répond qu'il a toujours su qu'un prof lui dirait ça un jour. C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression que ses chevilles ont encore enflé.

- Bien. Je sais que pendant les années précédentes, on vous a parlé des créatures maléfiques et je suppose que vous avez tous appris à vous défendre efficacement contre elles. Vous devez pourtant savoir que les créatures ne sont pas tout, il vous faudra aussi vous défendre contre des sorts et prendre garde à des enchantements. Cette année va donc être consacrée à créer des protections magiques et surtout, toujours être capable de détecter un maléfice ou autre agression. N'allez pas croire que vos adversaires ne vous attaqueront qu'à la loyale en hurlant des formules, il y a beaucoup d'autres moyens de combattre.

Impressionnant. Après ce discours, je révise mon jugement. Ce prof me semble à présent compétent. Même s'il a l'air absolument paranoïaque et lance des regards terrifiés au moindre bruit, son programme semble assez intéressant. Enfin un prof qui ne passera pas la moitié de l'année à nous raconter que les créatures maléfiques sont des fléaux à éradiquer, ça devenait lassant...

Cette fois-ci est l'une des rares où je daigne écrire le cours. Il énumère une foule de méthodes pour attaquer quelqu'un sans se contenter de lui lancer un sort et passe d'ailleurs son temps à se retourner en tremblotant. Il passe un temps fou à répéter encore et encore qu'il ne faut jamais laisser filtrer d'informations importantes sur son compte et surtout, toujours veiller à ne pas être espionné.

Pas de pratique pour ce cours, c'est dommage. D'un autre côté, c'est rare les profs qui nous font jeter des sorts dès le premier cours de l'année.

- Le prochain cours sera surtout consacré aux épouvantards. Je sais que vous savez tous déjà les vaincre depuis longtemps mais ça n'est pas l'important. Vous devez apprendre à détecter leur présence et toujours éviter l'affrontement contre eux. Si l'ennemi découvre quelle est votre pire frayeur, il vous battra à coup sûr.

Pour un paranoïaque sans autorité, il se débrouille plutôt bien. Je commence à comprendre comment Dumbledore a pu le choisir. Les cours de la matinée finissent enfin, cette fois, plus question de manger à la table des Poufsouffles. Je rends visite aux Serpentards avec Eve.

La journée finit sans grand intérêt, l'arithmancie est la seule matière avec l'étude des moldus où j'ai les meilleures notes considérant le peu d'efforts fournis. Le niveau est vraiment trivial... Les sorciers sont lamentables en math, heureusement pour ma culture que mon frère me passe ses vieux cours pendant les vacances. J'ai beau être fainéante, je fais toujours une petite exception pour avoir un semblant de niveau en sciences moldues. Après tout, c'est la plus grande lacune des sorciers, j'ai un avantage décisif sur eux en la comblant. Et puis, en attendant, ça me donne d'excellentes notes facilement. Avec quatre options au compteur, je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à trouver du boulot après Poudlard.

Le soir arrive enfin, je me plante devant la salle commune des Gryffondors. Je n'ai pas encore le mot de passe, mais il me suffira de le demander à un élève. En voilà justement un petit qui passe.

- Eh ! C'est quoi ton mot de passe ?

Il ne me répond pas et s'enfuit dans une autre direction. C'est malin, je suis tombée sur un de ces stupides premiers années qui ne connaissent pas ma situation. C'est honteux, tous les gosses de onze ans de Poudlard croient pour l'instant que je suis une pitoyable Poufsouffle... Eve ne tarde pas à arriver pour me voir avachie près du tableau qui sert d'entrée à la salle commune. Elle soupire en comprenant que je n'ai toujours pas le mot de passe et s'assoit à mes côtés.

- Au pire des cas, ils se rendront compte qu'on ne vient toujours pas et sortiront pour nous faire entrer.

Là, elle parle des maraudeurs, vous l'aurez compris. De temps en temps, Eve et moi nous joignons à eux pour leurs coups, c'est toujours une bonne occasion de rire. En l'occurrence, ils savent parfaitement qu'on participe toujours avec eux au baptême des nouveaux, ça fait tellement plaisir de montrer aux petits ce qui va les attendre pendant les quelques temps à venir. Généralement je me débrouille pour me procurer le mot de passe avant. Aujourd'hui je n'y ai pas pensé, ça arrive après tout...

Quelqu'un sort enfin. Evidemment, il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus, c'est Evans.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

- Il me faut le mot de passe.

- Anderson n'a pas à le connaître aussi.

- Eve est une amie des maraudeurs, tu sais très bien que quoi que tu fasses elle l'aura.

- Ce n'est que dans deux semaines que tu vas t'incruster chez nous, tu n'as pas à le connaître avant.

- T'as pas de raison de me le cacher ! Même si je ne dors pas ici en ce moment, ça va bientôt être le cas. C'est comme si j'appartenais un peu à cette maison.

- Non, tu n'appartiens à aucune maison. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu le veux maintenant ce mot ?

- C'est pas tes affaires.

- Dis plutôt que c'est pour rejoindre tes stupides copains et faire encore un sale coup aux nouveaux.

- Ca ne changerait rien.

- Si. Je ne cautionne pas ces blagues, surtout en tant que préfète.

- De toute manière tu sais très bien que je vais l'avoir bientôt et que cette blague, on la fera.

- Peut-être, mais au moins ce n'est pas moi qui vous aurez fait entrer.

Et elle s'en va. Quelle...

Ca m'énerve, elle avait vraiment besoin de nous faire attendre un peu plus longtemps qu'un élève moins chiant ne nous laisse passer ? C'est pas que je soit de nature impatiente, au contraire. Y a pas plus relax que moi. Enfin, la plupart des gens emploient plutôt le terme "deux de tens'" ou "molle du cerveau". Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aime pas moisir devant une salle sous prétexte qu'une préfète rousse accro au règlement ne veut pas me donner le mot de passe.

- Vous prenez racine ?

Diane ! La chance nous sourit !

- Ta stupide amie n'a pas voulu nous laisser entrer.

- Lily est beaucoup de choses et stupide n'en fait pas partie.

- Si tu préfères, je peux utiliser l'expression du balais dans le...

- Non c'est bon, je vois ce que tu veux dire... Elle n'est pas comme ça avec ses amies, faut juste la connaître. Et puis, ça pèse tout de même lourd d'avoir été nommée responsable par les profs.

- Rémus aussi est préfet et c'est un maraudeur.

- Il a aussi des tas de défauts que Lily n'a pas, faut pas la juger sans savoir qui elle est vraiment.

- Je m'en souviendrais... Le mot de passe ?

- Animus variabit.

- Ceux qui décident des mots de passes ont souvent un trip sur le latin... Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Je fais pas étude des runes, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander.

- Et t'as pas demandé à Evans ?

- Ca m'intéresse pas des masses les délires de la Grosse Dame...

- Bon ben merci quand même.

Elle marmonne un semblant de réponse et va rejoindre ses amies. Coincée comme l'est Evans, j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre comment elle a fait pour ne pas blâmer Diane lorsqu'elle est sortie avec Leene. Il y a des mystères insolubles.

Eve et moi entrons enfin dans la salle commune, deux nouveaux s'apprêtent à dire quelque chose mais se ravisent. Les autres ont tous l'habitude de nous voir débarquer régulièrement. Un septième année nommé Franck Longdubat, pas trop antipathique même si je ne lui parle quasiment jamais, vient nous voir.

- Ils sont allés je ne sais où, ils ont dit qu'ils reviendraient vers sept heures et que vous n'aviez qu'à les attendre au dortoir.

- Merci.

On monte donc dans leur coin. Comme toujours, ça pue. Les garçons ont souvent un sens de l'hygiène moins développé que nous, être supérieures ayant hérité de deux chromosomes X.

On attend.

Et c'est long.

Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

A supposer qu'ils soient à l'heure.

Ils vont débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Ils sont en retard.

Enfin ! Ils devraient avoir honte de nous faire attendre ainsi. Ils retardent de deux minutes et dix-huit secondes tout de même...

- Vous êtes là ! Franck a fait passer le message ?

Eve confirme et on réfléchit enfin à quelque chose de plus intéressant : le baptême des nouveaux.

- L'année dernière on a déjà empoisonné les plats pour qu'ils teignent leur peau en vert, il faudrait trouver autre chose...

- On est obligé de faire ça pendant le repas ?

- Ben, la grande salle est le seul endroit où l'on est sûrs qu'ils se pointeront tous. C'est le seul moyen de les atteindre en même temps.

- Bien sûr, mais l'effet pourrait être à retardement.

On regarde tous Rémus, ce type a un don pour ne sortir que des idées intéressantes. Sirius note sur une feuille toutes ses remarques inutiles ou irréfléchies. Il n'a pas encore dépassé les dix lignes depuis des années qu'il attend des relâchements de la part du cerveau de son ami.

- Bonne idée. Mais comment être sûrs de n'atteindre que les nouveaux.

- C'est obligatoire ?

- C'est tout de même mieux, n'oublions pas que ce coup-ci est un baptême.

- La dernière fois, il avait suffi de jeter une limite d'âge à la potion pour qu'elle ne fasse aucun effet à ceux de douze ans ou plus.

- Mais ça ne marche qu'avec une potion... Pas un sort. Et même question potions, celles avec qui c'est possible sont rarissimes, il faut qu'elles n'aient que des ingrédients liquides dans leur composition.

- Comment tu sais un truc pareil toi ?

Comprenez-moi, il y a de quoi être choquée quand Sirius sort une remarque pareille.

- Quand j'arrive pas à dormir je pique un des bouquins de Rémus, ça marche à tous les coups.

- Mes affaires ne sont pas des somnifères.

- Un peu quand même...

- Parmi ces potions si rares, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai pas lu la partie des exemples.

- Mais c'est le plus intéressant !

- Je me suis endormie avant !

- Mince... On n'a plus qu'à faire appel à notre mémoire.

Et on cherche. Normalement, je suis censée être douée pour retenir ce genre de chose. La préparation d'une telle potion m'aurait forcément marqué avec ma mémoire spécialisée pour retenir les détails les plus insignifiants de ma vie. Il y en a bien deux ou trois qui me viennent à l'esprit mais rien d'intéressant. Quand soudain, la lumière est.

- Il y a la potion d'apaisement, celle que Slughorn nous a apprise l'année dernière avant Noël. On la prend avant de boire et elle évite d'être complètement mort le lendemain.

- Et alors ? Personne ne va se saouler et puis, quel intérêt de leur épargner un mal de crâne ?

- James, quand on n'a pas plus d'idées ni plus de mémoire qu'un scarabée, on laisse les gens pleins d'inspiration continuer sur leur lancée.

- Donc ?

- Slughorn nous a aussi précisé qu'il fallait qu'elle ne soit réchauffée que dix minutes précises, sinon elle aurait l'effet contraire.

Les autres commencent à comprendre.

- Il voulait sûrement dire par là qu'elle serait inefficace.

- Non, il aurait simplement dit qu'elle ne servait à rien si elle chauffait trop longtemps. Mais il a bien précisé qu'elle aggraverait tous les symptômes de la gueule de bois si on ne faisait pas attention.

- Comment tu fais pour te souvenir de détails pareils ?

- De la même manière que je me rappelle de tous les mots de passes de toutes les maisons dans l'ordre depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard. J'ai un don pour ne pas oublier ce qui est censé ne plus servir à rien.

- Voyons voir... Après avoir trop bu... Y a bien sûr le mal de crâne pas possible, surtout quand quelqu'un parle... Les vomissements intempestifs si j'ai vraiment forcé sur la dose. Il paraît aussi que ma tête est très amusante à voir...

- Parfait ! On verra du premier coup d'œil si ça aura marché et dans le pire des cas, on trouvera autre chose si je me suis trompée.

Tout le monde semble convaincu par mon idée que je dois admettre en toute modestie particulièrement géniale. Les ingrédients sont faciles à trouver, c'est une potion des plus simples.

Le dortoir des filles de Poufsouffle est naturellement vide, qu'est-ce qu'elles feraient là-bas ? J'en profite pour fouiller leur salle de bain où sont placées les trousses de soin. L'une d'entre elles a comme je l'espérais de l'huile de crabe de feu, les sorcières les plus stupides s'en servent comme parfum. Je transvase la moitié de son flacon dans une fiole et vais rejoindre les autres au point de ralliement : devant la cuisine. Je suis évidemment la dernière, c'est pas ma faute si chez les Gryffondors, personne n'était assez idiot pour se parfumer avec un ingrédient utilisé en potions.

James chatouille la poire du tableau d'entrée qui pivote aussitôt. Les elfes viennent nous accueillir. Ils ont l'habitude de nos petits passages chez eux.

- On peut utiliser une de vos marmites ?

- Crigo va vous en chercher une !

On discute donc en ignorant les offres de biscuits des elfes de maison tandis que la mixture chauffe. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, on considère que le temps est suffisamment dépassé pour que les effets soient spectaculaires. Personne n'est assez puissant pour lancer seul un sort de limite d'âge, on s'y met donc ensemble comme l'année dernière. Peter éteint le feu et on remplit plusieurs flacons du breuvage violacé.

- Faudrait verser cette potion dans les plats.

Les elfes de maison sont géniaux, une race de petites choses dont le but dans la vie est d'obéir à tout prix.

- Milka sera ravie de vous aider ! Il faut en mettre dans toutes les tables ?

- Euh... Oui, sauf dans celle des professeurs...

- Aucun problème ! Et vous ne voulez pas du gâteau aussi ?

- On a plein de provisions si vous voulez !

- Il y a des friandises qui sont arrivées aujourd'hui !

- Est-ce que vous voulez que Gypsie vous prépare un thé ?

C'est le seul problème des elfes de maison, il suffit de leur rendre visite pour que tous vous assaillent, désireux d'être de parfaits petits moutons esclaves.

- Non c'est bon. Juste une chose, quand les profs vous demanderont si quelqu'un est venu, ce serait possible de leur mentir ?

Instantanément, le silence vient et tous regardent fixement Eve, médusés.

- Dornik ne pourra jamais faire une chose pareille !

- Ni Herbi !

- Ni Macha !

J'ai pas envie de connaître plus de prénoms ridicules qui font penser à ce que les petits morveux donnent à leurs rongeurs de compagnie. Je les fais taire d'un geste, ils se confondent en excuses. Encore un geste et ils semblent calmés. James les rassure en leur expliquant que ce n'est pas une raison pour se broyer les genoux, ni même pour s'enfermer au congélateur.

- Heureusement que vous ne pouvez pas mentir ! Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle a parfois des idées stupides.

- Hum...

- Comment as-tu pu leur demander une chose pareille ?

- Va savoir pourquoi, je voulais éviter la retenue pour une fois.

- Mais c'est hors de question ! La retenue, c'est la postérité, c'est la gloire, c'est presque aussi important que le coup lui-même !

- Ton courage est Gryffondoresquement stupide, mais on te pardonne. En plus, peut-être qu'ils ne penseront pas à visiter les cuisines. Après tout, les effets ne seront visibles que le lendemain et ils ne penseront pas forcément à une potion.

- Mouais... En attendant, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Le repas ne va justement pas tarder et je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde.

Je suis d'accord avec lui. On fonce dans la grande salle. Presque tous les élèves sont déjà installés, ils nous lancent un regard éloquent. Tous attendent de savoir quel sera le coup de cette année. Eve décide de manger avec moi chez les Gryffondors, je ne serais pas la seule à être observée bizarrement par les nouveaux. En fait, tout le monde a le droit de manger à peu près où il veut, mais les élèves n'en profitent presque jamais. Ils sont bien trop fréquemment avec ceux de leur maison pour connaître les autres et avoir donc envie de voir ailleurs...

Les plats apparaissent, je me sers généreusement de poulet rôti. La plupart des anciens regardent la nourriture avec appréhension et en mangent quelques morceaux tout en restant assez prudents. Tout le monde même les professeurs sont curieux de savoir ce qui va se passer. Dumbledore pouffe de rire de temps en temps. Evans a beau faire des discours moralisateurs, ça crève les yeux qu'elle fait son possible pour manger lentement et ne pas rater le moment où les effets seront visibles. D'ailleurs, comme absolument tous les élèves y compris les Poufsouffles qui semblent vouloir rire eux aussi, elle n'a pas vu l'utilité de prévenir les nouveaux.

J'ai fini le repas, je me lève immédiatement suivie des maraudeurs et d'Eve. Les regards sont braqués sur nous, ceux qui ont terminé leurs plats depuis longtemps sont restés pour voir le spectacle. Dommage pour eux, ça attendra demain matin. Un long murmure déçu suit notre départ. Dumbledore continue ses petits ricanements.

Je crois que l'on a superbement pourri l'ambiance du repas. Après notre départ, presque tous les élèves s'en vont à leur tour. Le directeur rit encore plus fort.

ººº

Le réveil sonne, il est huit heures et quart. Quinze minutes pour me préparer et courir en salle de divination, ça me semble faisable. J'enfile une autre robe, celle dont le blason représente un lion pensif tandis qu'une enclume tombe juste au-dessus. J'avais envie de donner mon avis quant aux capacités de réflexions d'un Gryffondor moyen.

J'arrive dans la grande salle alors que la plupart des élèves stationnent devant les salles de cours. C'est grandiose. Les premiers années n'y sont pas allé de main morte pour vider leurs estomacs absolument partout. Ils sont encore presque tous là, probablement incapables de se dépêcher pour quoi que ce soit. Leurs expressions de souffrance sont magnifiques, ils ont l'air d'avoir passé des heures penchés sur une cuvette de toilette et leur teint laisse penser qu'ils ont reniflé quelques poubelles. J'imagine leur état lorsque les réveils ont sonné.

J'ai raté les réactions de tous avec ma manie de me lever en retard, j'avais oublié de régler mon réveil plus tôt pour l'occasion. Le spectacle vaut tout de même le coup.

Un croissant plus tard, je bondis quatre à quatre les marches pour me pointer à l'heure en cours. Juste à temps comme d'habitude, j'entre dans la salle et la vielle prof commence à murmurer.

- Vous êtes nombreux à avoir continué et ça me surprend. Je pense que j'aurais tout de même mieux fait de demander à ce que seuls ceux qui ont obtenu de vrais résultats puissent rester. Ce qui est fait est fait, dommage pour moi.

C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me fixe en disant ça.

- Nous commencerons par quelque chose de simple. Tout le monde a bien sûr remarqué sur quoi portera notre cours.

Le contraire m'aurait surpris. Une grosse carcasse de poulet géant empeste au milieu de la salle. Il est à moitié ouvert et les intestins pendouillent.

- Je vais commencer à vous initier à la lecture des tripes d'animaux en tout genre. Le plus connu des supports est sans aucun doute la volaille, mais ceux qui ont correctement fait leurs devoirs le savent déjà.

Et elle me fixe à nouveau. Est-ce que ça serait déplacé si je lui expliquais qu'elle me met mal à l'aise ?

- Ceux qui ont fait le travail demandé pendant les vacances ont tous lu le livre et se sont exercés sur de petits animaux comme je l'avais recommandé, vous serez donc capables de vous débrouiller assez bien pour ce premier cours. Néanmoins, je doute que tous aient eu l'intelligence de se préparer selon mes conseils et c'est pourquoi nous examinerons cette carcasse ensemble durant la première partie de l'heure.

Et toujours ce regard sur moi. Est-ce que la prof a deviné ma fainéantise ou l'a tout simplement comprise avec le temps ?

Elle commence à laisser filer les intestins entre les doigts et s'arrête de temps en temps pour lancer des explications. Le cours est chiant, j'ai bien envie de bailler pour mettre un peu d'ambiance mais avant que j'esquisse le moindre geste, elle relève la tête et me regarde fixement.

Ca ne veut rien dire ! Elle a juste eu envie de me voir, comme ça, par lubie. C'est impossible qu'elle ait deviné mes intentions.

- Voyez ce morceau particulièrement intéressant. Quelqu'un peut me dire s'il a une idée quant à sa signification ?

- Il fait tr...

- Très sombre ici, je le sais Mlle Thorn mais ça n'est pas une raison pour interrompre mon cours.

Hum... N'importe qui aurait deviné ce que j'allais dire, non ? Je ne vais tout de même pas croire pour si peu que la divination a un semblant de vérité.

La prof continue sa lecture de tripes répugnantes et malodorantes. Le temps passe tandis qu'elle nous explique comment la forme caractéristique du périmètre des boyaux indique des évènements violents à venir.

Ca fait un moment qu'elle lit un morceau sans rien dire quand soudainement, elle lâche son bout d'intestin et devient blême. J'admets crever d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle a lu mais elle ne dit rien et s'appuie contre le mur en tentant de maîtriser ses tremblements.

- Le cours est fini. Partez. Tous.

Il a dû s'écouler à peine vingt minutes depuis mon entrée dans la salle. Plusieurs tentent de découvrir ce qui a été lu mais la prof reste muette. J'aimerais dire que je m'en fiche et que cette fin rapide du cours me satisfait tout à fait mais moi aussi, je veux savoir.

Par pure curiosité bien sûre, je ne crois pas à tout ça...

Quelques élèves tentent de lire eux-mêmes le morceau si effrayant, mais la prof se lève brusquement et lance un sort pour faire disparaître la carcasse. Elle a l'air furieuse et nous menace vaguement en faisant de grands mouvements de baguettes pour qu'ils sortent tous. Je ne me fais pas prier, ce sera toujours du temps de répit avant le prochain cours.

Après avoir lu quelques BD à la bibliothèque, je me décide à aller en salle de sortilèges. Le prof, George Pastis, est toujours d'excellente humeur. Il porte également assez bien son nom pour avoir toujours l'air complètement bourré en cours.

Il ouvre enfin la porte, explose de rire et nous fait entrer. Une fois tout le monde installés, le cours commence. On doit continuer à bosser sur les sorts informulés. Personnellement, ça ne me pose aucun problème, il n'y a pour moi pas la moindre différence entre le fait de hurler ou penser simplement à la formule. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais compris avant pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours les réciter.

Le cours semble se dérouler plus normalement que celui de divination lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur deux adultes en costard qui cherchent le professeur du regard.

- Mr Pastis ?

- Oui ?

- Le ministère a demandé une vérification de la sécurité dans toutes les classes. Si vous pouviez interrompre votre cours.

- Oh, bien sûr...

Si ce prof est plutôt sympa, je n'en hais pas moins ses méthodes. Il vient de lancer un sort d'entrave à tous les élèves de la salle. Je me retrouve paralysée dans une position ridicule, c'est-à-dire en train d'enfoncer ma baguette dans l'oreille du Serdaigle juste devant. Il a osé dire que j'étais stupide de ne pas travailler mes sorts. C'est pourtant pas de ma faute si je suis assez douée pour me dispenser de fournir le moindre effort !

Quoi qu'il en soit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi la sécurité devrait être vérifiée. Le prof non plus d'ailleurs, puisqu'il pose la question qui vient de me passer par la tête.

- En quoi tout ceci va vous être utile ?

- Voldemort a menacé de s'en prendre à l'école. Le ministère veut s'assurer qu'il n'y arrivera pas.

- Pourquoi vérifier ? Il est sûr que Vous-Savez-Qui ne parviendra jamais à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard !

- Il était aussi sûr que personne ne défierait plus Dumbledore. Il y a un demi-géant engagé dans cette école, qui vous dit qu'il ne l'a pas déjà corrompu ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser cette question. Mais tout de même, je doute que notre garde-chasse fasse quoi que ce soit de nocif à cette école un jour.

- Est-ce que vous savez pour quelle raison il lui a été interdit d'utiliser la magie ? Pourquoi il a été renvoyé auparavant ?

- Tout ça est vieux non ? Les preuves n'étaient pas solides et si Dumbledore lui fait confiance...

- Il a aussi fait confiance à l'un de ses élèves qui décide à présent de jouer les mages noirs. Le ministère veut être sûr que les enfants sont en sécurité ici et il a raison. Votre refus de comprendre pourrait passer comme de la complicité envers Voldemort.

Le prof commence à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravise, conscient qu'il vaut mieux ne pas aggraver son cas. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde devient complètement parano. D'abord la prof de divination, maintenant le ministère... Ce mage noir serait-il assez puissant pour défier les protections magiques du château ? J'en doute...

Les deux armoires à glace costumées finissent d'inspecter les bougies à la recherche d'un explosif quelconque puis quittent la salle sans un mot. Le prof annule son sort pour nous rendre notre liberté de mouvement, je retire ma baguette de l'oreille du Serdaigle qui semble avoir souffert en passant une dizaine de minutes dans cette position.

- A votre avis, Poudlard est vraiment menacée Mr ?

- Bien sûr que non, c'est ridicule. Dumbledore ne laissera pas faire.

- Voldemort est vraiment si puissant ?

- Dans mon cours, appellez-le plutôt Vous-Savez-Qui. Et oui, il est puissant.

- Est-ce qu'ils vont fermer l'école ?

Le prof semble marmonner un "ils en seraient capables ces abrutis" et se reprend aussitôt.

- Vous êtes en sécurité ici, c'est l'endroit le mieux protégé qui soit. Ce serait au contraire dangereux de ne pas vous y laisser étudier.

D'autres élèves essaient de poster une question mais le prof lance quelques silencio bien placés.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais que vous révisiez vos sortilèges informulés.

Le cours fini donc sans anicroches. Sur le chemin de la grande salle, on croise d'autres types en uniforme en train d'interroger les armures. J'ai l'impression que cette année va apporter son lot de galère. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout le monde se concerte pour compliquer les choses ? Serait-ce trop demandé que de vouloir rester tranquilles, détachés de tout ?

Je suppose que oui... La grande salle est surveillée par une dizaine d'autres envoyés du ministère. Alors que je commence à entamer mon plat, l'un d'entre eux balance mon assiette au loin et commence à me rugir dessus.

- Il ne faut JAMAIS toucher à un plat sans s'assurer qu'il est comestible ! Vous pourriez être morte à l'heure qu'il est. Qui vous dit que personne de mal intentionné n'a touché à ce repas ?

J'hésite à lui dire qu'en principe, c'est moi qui empoisonne la nourriture de la grande salle. Finalement, je décide que ça serait mal vu et je me contente de me resservir puis je lance un petit sort informulé qui fait léviter des étincelles vertes sur le plat. Le cinglé s'en va, persuadé que mon petit manège m'a permis de m'assurer que le plat était sain. Quel imbécile. Je mange tranquillement sans m'effondrer sous l'effet d'un poison quelconque.

Ces types ont intérêt à vite partir, je ne supporterais pas plus d'une journée en leur compagnie. McGonnagal vient me voir peu avant la fin du repas. Et me tend un papier.

- Vos petits camarades et vous vont avoir le droit de réparer les dégâts lamentables que vous avez causés.

Elle a beau imiter le ton énervé, je vois bien son sourire en coin. Je lis la feuille et souris. Au moins, je serais en retenue avec tous les autres. Par contre, ça ne va pas vraiment être agréable de nettoyer à la moldue toute la grande salle, les mioches l'ont vraiment amochée avec leur gueule de bois.

Cette rentrée est dans le top 3 des plus mauvaises qui soient.

†††

Enfin, l'histoire commence à prendre place, je suis contente. Il y a encore beaucoup de détails dont je n'ai pas encore décidé de l'évolution mais je commence à y penser. J'avoue ne pas avoir pris le temps de me relire correctement, je vais sans doute rééditer ce chapitre s'il y a trop de fautes lorsque je mettrais le quatrième. J'étais pressée de vite poster la suite…

Les reviews me permettent de sourire quand je découvre le nombre de spams de ma boîte à mail, elles font partie des rares messages qui font vraiment plaisirs à être reçus.

Inspecteur Sombrero.


	5. Il parait que ça s'appelle la guerre

Commentaires élégamment inutiles du sombrero :

Je sais, je suis en retard et c'est mal.

Trois semaines pour un nouveau chapitre alors que je m'attendais à une environ… Pour ma défense, mon emplois du temps est bien plus pourri que je ne l'imaginais, il faut croire qu'une TS dans le pire lycée de la région avec deux options facultatives n'était peut-être pas une excellente idée… Entre les horaires impossibles et la foule d'exo donnés par cette prof de math psychopathe, j'avoue aussi que mon envie d'écrire s'est considérablement amenuisée. Je me force donc un bon coup pour enfin écrire la suite.

Disclaimer :

Somb : Ca fait combien de plans qui ont échoué pour le moment ?

Lyra : Euh… Beaucoup.

JKR : Abandonnez, vous n'y arriverez pas de toute manière…

Somb : Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu l'as lu dans les marques de café ?

JKR : Euh ?

Somb : C'est rien… Une petite référence…

JKR : Je préfère ne pas savoir à qui…

Somb : Et donc ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas les avoir, ces droits ?

JKR : Ces disclaimers bidons ne sont que des délires idiots d'une auteur autiste : toi. La seule obligation que tu as en faisant tout ça, c'est de préciser un moment ou l'autre que rien ne t'appartient.

Somb : …

Lyra : Elle t'a eu là.

Somb : J'avais compris…

Lyra : Et donc ? On fait quoi maintenant ?

Somb : Je sais pas… C'était plutôt cruel de sa part de me rappeler à quel point j'agissais sans fondement… Moi ça m'amusait bien ce petit jeu.

Lyra : C'est idiot ! Tu veux donc dire que tu faisais semblant depuis le début et que tu savais très bien que tout était vain ?

Somb : Ben… Ouais.

JKR : Je crois qu'il vous reste quelque chose à dire.

Somb : Tsss… Tout ça appartient à la briseuse de rêve. M'en fiche. La prochaine fois, je réessaierai même si c'est voué à l'échec !

Lyra : Bien dit !

La reconnaissance du sombrero :

Sirius : Allez, s'il te plait !

Somb : J'avais promis à Lyra qu'elle pourrait le faire en première.

Sirius : Elle a déjà les disclaimers !

Somb : Oui mais elle m'appartient. La vieille anglaise va encore gueuler si c'est toi qui t'y colle.

Sirius : Ca en vaudra le coup ! Je ferais tellement mieux que Lyra que tu te maudiras éternellement d'avoir douté un instant.

Somb : Toujours aussi modeste…

Sirius : Je peux ?

Somb : Ca va, tu peux répondre aux reviews… Faut juste que j'ouvre ma boîte mail pour les trouver.

Sirius : Ca fait longtemps que tu les avais pas lu, non ?

Somb : Euh… Depuis la rentrée en fait… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sirius : Appelle-moi quand t'auras trié tes 400 nouveaux messages.

Somb : Aïe… Je crois que la touche "suppr" va avoir du boulot… Hem… C'est bon, je viens de tout bazarder !

Sirius: Cool ! La première review est donc de **_Wanderin_** qui trouve que tu publies vite ! Y en a qui sont vraiment trop indulgents… Tu ne mérites pas tous ces compliments, ils devraient me revenir de droit ! Sans moi, ta fiction serait tellement morne !

Somb : Va te pendre.

Sirius : Impossible, l'humanité a encore besoin de moi. Ensuite, t'as un commentaire de **_Beewin_ **qui veut savoir s'il y aura du… argh ! Du Lily-James ! Pas question ! Je ne cèderai pas mon binoclard de compagnie à cette espèce d'harpie hystérique !

Somb : C'est moi qui écrit, je te rappelle. Et oui, prépare ton deuil parce que ton copain va bien finir avec Lily un moment ou un autre ! Enfin, pour l'instant, on a largement le temps et ça restera secondaire…

Sirius : Je te hais. A part ça, elle trouve que ton Tom fait penser à Voldy ! Bof, c'est vrai que c'est un de ces abrutis de Serpentards, tous des apprentis mangemorts, mais je le trouve bien trop insignifiant pour être dangereux.

Eve : Les Serpentards ne sont pas tous des imbéciles fanatiques de sang-pur !

Sirius : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? C'est mon heure de gloire !

Somb : Abrège.

Sirius : Même pas drôle… Ben sinon, elle compare un de ces profs à Pastis. Un prof plutôt sympa bien qu'il soit légèrement trop inventif lorsqu'il s'agit de me donner une retenue. Mais parlons maintenant de **_Lilli-Puce_** ! Encore quelqu'un de trop gentil avec toi ! Elle a bien aimé ton passage avec les maniaques de la sécurité. Ben pas moi ! C'était un enfer ! Ils ont inspecté le dortoir dans les moindres recoins et fouillé partout ! C'est pas que je cache des trucs compromettants par-ci par-là mais bon… Hum…

Somb : Tu t'enfonces.

Sirius : Chut. Ensuite, c'est une review de **_Osmoz'_** ! Aaaah, enfin quelqu'un qui m'admire à ma juste valeur et qui remarque à quel point j'ensoleille cette fiction miteuse !

Somb : Tu oublies qu'à la fin il y a une louange pour moi.

Sirius : Une faute de frappe à coup sûr. Inspecteur Sombrero et Sirius, ça s'écrit presque pareil.

Somb : …

Sirius : Ah ! On arrive enfin à **_Elo_** ! La discussion continue sur le règlement idiot de ! Tsss, un règlement… Y en a encore qui les suivent ? Pour ma part, c'est juste des listes d'idées marrantes à essayer… Et sinon, elle parle de ton jardin tout pourri. D'un autre côté, ne viens pas te plaindre, tu l'arroses absolument jamais !

Somb ; C'est pas la question.

Sirius : Ok, ok… On passe donc à **_Agathe_**. Et encore des compliments que tu ne mérites pas. Réveillez-vous un peu, bande de lecteurs ! Tout le mérite me revient à moi, personnage principal de cette histoire !

Lyra : Hé !

Sirius : Pousse-toi, je suis occupé. Tiens, lis un peu ça ! Elle dit que c'est impossible de ne pas m'aimer ! Que c'est une incohérence complète ! Un crime ! Une aberration !

Lyra : T'exagères pas un peu ?

Sirius : Faudrait que j'officialise un de mes innombrables fans-clubs… C'est ça d'être le plus génial des maraudeurs ! Et sinon, elle propose de te revoir au lycée… Sérieux ? Quelqu'un apprécie de passer du temps avec toi ? Peut-être qu'elle est suicidaire… Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait des êtres humains qui ne s'enfuyaient pas en te voyant…

Somb : Merci.

Sirius : C'était pas un compliment. Je te laisse peut-être t'arranger avec elle pour ça ?

Somb : Peut-être, oui… En fait, je mange tous les jours à une heure à cause des options sauf le mardi, c'est le seul jour où je peux aller au self à midi.

Sirius : Allez, t'as fini ton message perso, on passe à la review suivante ! C'est donc **_Dragonise_**, encore une lectrice qui ne t'a rien fait de mal et que tu oses faire souffrir en faisant tarder ta fic ! Moi, avec des reviews comme ça, je foncerais écrire pour rendre heureux tout ce petit monde !

Somb : Réflexion faite t'as raison. Voilà donc la suite :

†††

Chapitre 5 : Il paraît que ça s'appelle la guerre

†††

Il devrait y avoir des lois pour que les profs soient plus sympas à la rentrée. C'est scandaleux le nombre de devoirs que l'on a reçu ! Les profs commencent déjà à nous parler des ASPIC qui, rappelons-le, n'auront lieu que dans deux ans. L'année dernière, c'était avec les BUSE qu'ils nous bassinaient. J'ai l'impression qu'ils angoissent lorsqu'ils n'ont aucun moyen de pression honteux sur leurs élèves.

Moins d'une semaine est passée et pourtant, j'ai totalement retrouvé mon rythme de période scolaire. A comprendre par là que je me couche cinq heures plus tôt et qu'il m'arrive presque de prendre des notes en cours lorsque je suis vraiment désespérée. Dans la salle commune des blaireaux, tout le monde bosse en répétant sans cesse que le travail est l'une des choses les plus importantes au monde et qu'il faut être sage pour mériter un bol de chocolat chaud le matin. Que voulez-vous, c'est des discussions de Poufsouffles…

Et sinon ? En quelques jours, peu de choses arrivent… Ma retenue va avoir lieu ce soir. A vrai dire, il semblerait que les quelques professeurs sympathiques de Poudlard aient demandé clémence à McGonnagal, au lieu de nettoyer la grande salle comme c'était prévu au départ, on se contentera de dépoussiérer les tableaux d'un couloir.

Je suis pour l'instant en train de somnoler dans mon lit. Voilà une demi-heure que mon réveil a sonné et que je lutte pour ne pas m'endormir. J'ai décidé d'arriver en retard aux cours aujourd'hui, histoire de roupiller plus longtemps.

Finalement, je me lève enfin et je pousse un long bâillement, plus pour la forme que par besoin de m'étirer. Quelques minutes me suffisent pour être prête, je fonce sans manger en cours d'histoire de la magie. C'est important d'arriver essoufflée en classe, les profs croient toujours que l'on a tenté tant bien que mal d'être ponctuels.

J'ouvre la porte. Binns ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte. Ce fantôme est encore plus deux-de-tens que moi. Ses cours sont chiants, il n'y a quasiment que des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles qui ont continué et en plus, j'ai toujours des notes lamentables. Seulement, je n'ai toujours aucune idée d'orientation et il paraît qu'un ASPIC d'histoire de la magie est l'un des diplômes les plus demandés par les employeurs. Effectivement, c'est un des seuls cours culturels de Poudlard. De toute manière, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça d'y aller. Généralement, ça me rajoute quelques heures de sommeil. Parfois je peux aussi dessiner, mais étant donné que j'ai l'habilité d'un pied de lépreux avec un crayon, je parviens difficilement à faire autre chose que des gribouillis abstraits.

Le cours aujourd'hui parle de la découverte incroyable des amanites phallotozoïdes, champignons hideux qui auraient des propriétés étonnantes. Il semblerait qu'un sorcier illustre en aurait un jour découvert au pied d'un arbre. Il les aurait alors dévorés sans se méfier et en serait mort après plusieurs heures de délires intenses. Et pourtant, je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver ce cours intéressant. Est-ce que c'est moi qui mets de la mauvaise volonté ou bien le prof arrive à se montrer assez chiant pour rendre ennuyeux une histoire sympathique ?

Le temps passe. C'est drôle, je regarde ma montre toutes les heures, mais elle indique à chaque fois que seules trois secondes sont passées… A la réflexion ce n'est pas vraiment drôle. En fait… C'est plutôt tragique.

Le vieux nous libère enfin. Je fais une magnifique boulette de mon parchemin vierge de notes et je le balance en vrac dans mon sac. Il ne faut pas croire que je fais tout ça par mépris envers l'histoire de la magie. Ca fait des années que je traite tous les cours à quelques rares exceptions près de la sorte.

La journée continue de la même manière. Aucun incident notable à déclarer. Rien de bien intéressant. Ah si, j'ai croisé Mimi Geignarde aux toilettes. Elle était en larmes, rien de surprenant. Par contre, j'ai pu remarquer qu'elle avait appris de nouvelles insultes plutôt imagées. C'était mignon, en somme. Elle beuglait que personne ne lui faisait jamais confiance. J'ai hésité à venir la voir pour lui expliquer que c'était normal que l'on ne voulait pas d'une fantôme pleurnicharde à ses côtés.

Le dîner touche à sa fin, je quitte la table des Serdaigles pour rejoindre le couloir où m'attend ma retenue. En tant que première arrivée, j'ai l'immense honneur de poireauter au pied d'une armure qui ronfle assez fort. En première année, je trouvais ça génial que les décorations soient presque toutes vivantes. A présent, je me rends compte à quel point c'est navrant… D'autant plus que le quotient intellectuel moyen de toutes ces choses n'est pas excessivement élevé…

Peter est le premier à me rejoindre. Il trébuche avec une grâce imparable sur le tapis et s'étale aux pieds de l'armure.

- Je suis tombé !

- Merci Einstein.

Je ne lui en veux pas, ce n'est pas le type le plus adroit que je connaisse, tout Poudlard est habitué. James arrive à sa suite et se casse la figure sur les jambes de Peter, voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne se relève pas assez vite. Sirius qui le suivait sans doute d'un peu trop près se cogne sur la masse informe qui gît par terre. Rémus arrive plus calmement et observe ce qu'il reste de ses amis. Cette scène donne une impression bizarre… Un peu comme dans les livres moldus, où un type paumé ouvre un placard d'où tombe un à plusieurs cadavres.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une chance, mais dans le cas présent, tout le monde semble être en vie, leur santé à même l'air convenable. Ils se relèvent en pestant avec le peu de dignité qu'il leur reste. L'armure dort toujours, je la soupçonne d'avoir des boules quies.

- Où est Eve ?

- Aucune idée…

- On est obligés de l'attendre pour commencer ?

- Evidemment. Il n'est pas question de nettoyer quoi que ce soit sans elle, j'ai pas envie qu'elle s'en tire avec moins de boulot que nous.

- Je croyais que c'était ta meilleure amie ?

- Justement, on partage tout à égalité ! Va pas me faire croire que tu ne t'es jamais débrouillé pour faire punir Sirius quand tu recevais une retenue.

- Généralement, on nous en donne à tous les deux.

- Mais quand ce n'est pas le cas, tu ne fais rien pour qu'il se fasse engueuler lui aussi ?

- Avant… Mais maintenant, les profs nous donnent toujours des punitions à deux pour éviter que l'on fasse plus de dégâts par soucis d'égalité.

- C'est idiot…

- C'est vrai, d'autant plus qu'on continue quand même à nous amuser après…

Même si cette discussion douteuse est loin d'être la plus ennuyeuse que j'ai pu entendre au cours de ma palpitante vie, je suis soulagée de voir enfin arriver Eve. C'est pas que la conversation d'un maraudeur joueur de Quidditch au cerveau étrange me dérange mais je préfère ma Serpentarde adorée.

On daigne enfin jeter un œil aux chiffons entassés dans un coin. J'ai l'impression que le concierge en avait marre de nous attendre et a préféré s'en aller pour vérifier demain si le boulot est fait.

Quel imbécile.

- Je vous suggère d'utiliser la magie.

- Je te rappelle que le principe de toutes les retenues Poudlardiennes est que l'on ne peut pas utiliser la magie.

- Cite-moi quelque chose qui nous empêche de boucler cette retenue en quelques secondes.

James lance un sort de nettoyage sur l'un des tableaux. Le vieux croûton peint dessus se met à hurler des obscénités, nous traite de vandales deux ou trois fois puis s'évanouit. Le tableau me semble soudain trois fois plus crade.

- Bon d'accord, vaut mieux ne pas utiliser de magie.

C'est moi où les autres me lancent des regards noirs peu encourageants ?

- Je pouvais pas savoir ! Et puis c'est James qui a lancé le sort.

Toujours les regards méchants.

- De toute manière, un peu de crasse de plus ou de moins…

- Super ! Alors c'est toi qui nettoies ce tableau !

- Euh… Mais non !

- Mais si…

Ils ont l'air plutôt sérieux, c'est pas très encourageant.

- Et peut-être qu'avec un autre sortilège ?

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a un petit vent glacial qui vient de s'abattre dans le couloir.

- C'est bon, j'm'en occupe de votre tableau idiot.

On s'attelle donc à la tâche. Pfouuu, je ne sais pas qui a lancé un sort pour que la magie ait des effets aussi désastreux mais la saleté est vraiment bien incrustée. Je frotte comme une forcenée, consciente que normalement, il vaut mieux être délicat avec une toile afin d'éviter quelques désagréments. Bah, après tout, on nous a juste demandé de nettoyer. Personne n'a parlé de ne pas déchirer ni tout simplement réduire en charpie un ou deux tableaux.

Au moins, justice est plus ou moins rendue. J'entends par là que je ne suis pas si mal tombée. Le vieux de mon tableau reste effondré comme une vieille carcasse, complètement immobile. Les autres par contre se voient contraints de supporter la causette de stupides bonhommes peints. Bien fait ! Il faut préciser que ce couloir n'est presque pas fréquenté et qu'il y a de quoi s'ennuyer quand on est juste une surface plate, on se défoule dès qu'on a l'occasion de parler un peu. Sirius doit être le seul qui a l'air satisfait pour l'instant, il est en train d'expliquer à un sorcier en blouse blanche quels sont les dix premiers critères qui font de lui l'être le plus fantastique jamais porté sur cette terre. Malheureusement pour lui, il finit vite le nettoyage de ce tableau et doit ensuite s'occuper d'une vieille qui raconte des histoires d'amour navrantes.

De mon côté, je n'avance pas vraiment. J'ai l'impression d'enlever une foule de poussières à chaque coup de chiffon mais pourtant, ça reste toujours aussi dégueulasse. Je crois que ça va prendre du temps.

Une heure a bien dû passer, je suis toujours coincée sur ce tableau. J'en suis maintenant à la technique : prenons un objet qui gratte et essayons de curer cette crasse. Le vieux finit par se réveiller et commence à me crier dessus. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite, il semblerait que je sois une dangereuse vandale que l'on n'aurait pu tolérer de son temps et que ma sauvagerie n'a d'égale que mon incompétence. C'est pas que je sois vexée ou autre, mais la voix est assez irritante. C'est pourquoi j'attrape tout simplement le tableau pour le balancer d'un geste plutôt brutal sur le sol. Le vieux pousse un long cri et se tait net. J'espère qu'il dormira plus longtemps, cette fois.

Connaissez-vous le théorème de l'erreur bien commode ? Il stipule que les erreurs les plus stupides ont souvent une conséquence incroyable, de celles qui sauvent le monde par la suite.

Pour ma part, je ne trouve pas que balancer ce tableau était une erreur. Et d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que ma découverte sauvera le monde ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Néanmoins, je suis très contente de voir le beau nuage de poussière qui s'étale autour du tableau sous le coup du choc. On dirait que j'ai enfin trouvé une technique de nettoyage efficace…

Peu de temps après, j'estime que le tableau est plus ou moins dépoussiéré après avoir été balancé par terre une dizaine de fois. Je me rends également compte que les autres me regardent d'un air atterré.

- T'as quel âge déjà ?

- Hé ! Ca marchait super bien je te signale

- Mouais… Mais ça fait quand même très "gamine immature et complètement hystérique".

Je lui envoie un élégant doigt d'honneur et daigne enfin remarquer que tous les autres tableaux sont propres.

- Vous avez tout fini ?

- Ouaip… Et pas grâce à toi…

- C'est vous qui m'avez fait nettoyer cet horrible tableau !

- Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je pensais que tu en profiterais pour ne laver que lui.

- C'est à ce genre de coups de chance qu'on reconnaît les meilleurs.

C'est drôle, j'ai soudainement eu l'étrange impression de ressembler à Sirius…

Je retourne à mon dortoir, c'est ma dernière nuit chez les Poufsouffles avant un bon moment.

°°°

Comme d'habitude, je me réveille tard. Tiens, le réveil n'a pas sonné… Je suppose qu'hier soir, j'étais trop crevée pour penser à le régler.

Qu'importe, un retard de plus ou de moins…

Je m'apprête à réaliser ma fabuleuse technique de "préparons-nous le matin en deux minutes" quand je réalise que des gens discutent dans le dortoir. Je croyais pourtant être la seule à rester si tard… En plus, c'est des Poufsouffles, comment peuvent-ils envisager un seul instant qu'être en retard n'est pas affreusement dramatique ?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, la famille c'est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux.

Hum… On peut dire que ça vole haut les discussions entre blaireaux jaunes… Effectivement, des histoires de famille etc, c'est bien ce qui leur correspond le mieux.

- Je ne peux pas croire que des gens pensent le contraire ! Comment peut-on oser renier son sang alors que c'est ce qui nous maintient en vie ?

Admirez la logique implacable des Poufsouffles : le sang maintient en vie.

- Moi, je ne pourrais jamais aller contre mes parents ! Tout ce qu'ils peuvent dire ou penser est forcément la vérité.

Sans commentaires…

- Oui ! En plus, ma famille est une des plus illustres chez les sorciers, ils ne peuvent qu'être des gens biens.

Aujourd'hui, apprenons à reconnaître un cliché quand on en voit un. Incroyable comme ces gosses n'ont vraiment aucun esprit contestataire. Ils ont l'air tout bonnement incapables d'envisager la moindre chose par eux-mêmes… Bah… Au moins, ils ne sont pas bien méchants…

- Et dire qu'il y a des gens qui osent être en désaccords et penser que le sang n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus important chez les sorciers ! Ils en sont presque à traiter mes parents de fous furieux alors que ce sont de véritables sang-purs, eux au moins…

Pardon ?

- Et après, il y en a même qui mettent au même niveau que ma famille les sangs de bourbe voir les moldus !

Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout suivi…

- Autant renier toutes les familles de sorciers illustres ! C'est un minimum de respecter les sorciers au sang noble.

Aujourd'hui, moi Lyra Thorn, seize ans, ai découvert que les Poufsouffles pourtant censés être d'après moi des sortes de petits schtroumfs naïfs pouvaient être des partisans de ces stupides idées de sang-pur qui reviennent à la mode depuis peu.

- C'est pour ça que je compte me faire apposer la marque après l'école. Je veux montrer haut et fort ma fidélité envers ma famille et mon sang.

Je croyais que les Poufsouffles avaient au moins à leur charge d'être la seule maison où l'on ne pouvait trouver aucun disciple de Voldemort. Du côté de Serpentard, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant que l'on en trouve bien plus qu'ailleurs, beaucoup sont des gosses de familles traditionalistes à qui l'on a complètement lavé le cerveau. Chez Gryffondor et Serdaigle non plus, ça me paressait inévitable qu'il y ait quelques apprentis mangemorts en puissance… Mais Poufsouffle… C'est la maison des joyeux lutins débiles qui gambadent partout en chantonnant bêtement ! Je connais plus ou moins les deux filles qui discutent en ce moment pour avoir été témoin bien malgré moi de leur papotage incessant certains soirs. Elles sont toutes les deux du genre "coiffons des poneys en plastiques puis mangeons de l'herbe en chantant et dansant". C'est difficile d'imaginer que des choses comme ça puissent adhérer à un idéal basé sur le meurtre de tout ce qui sort de la soi-disant norme. Voldemort a beau dire qu'il méprise plus que tout les moldus, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il embrasse chaque nuit une photo encadrée d'Hitler pour la reposer ensuite sur son lit de chevet. Je me demande presque s'il ne l'appelle pas tonton Dolphy en cachette.

Les deux cruches partent, sûrement en direction d'un petit-déjeuner. Je n'ouvre pas tout de suite les horribles rideaux jaunâtres de mon lit. Je suis choquée… Je ne me suis jamais crue omnisciente, bien sûr… Mais je ne m'imaginais vraiment pas capable de me tromper à ce point. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que maintenant je me sens prête à douter de tout ou autre, mais j'ai tout de même l'impression que je risque de remettre plus de choses en question que d'habitude durant la semaine à venir… Néanmoins, je suis contente d'avoir pu assister à cette scène, je me coucherai moins bête ce soir…

Je ne tarde pas à me lever, ma préparation est tout aussi rapide et bâclée que d'habitude. Je dévale les escaliers comme toujours pour chopper un rapide croissant à une table au hasard de la grande salle. Je le dévore en quelques bouchées tout en me dépêtrant avec mon sac pour sortir mon emploi du temps. En une semaine à peine, je ne connais personne qui se rappelle de ses salles par cœur.

En bondissant dans les couloirs et quelques passages plus ou moins secrets, je bouscule "malencontreusement" un groupe de Serpentards en grande discussion, plus précisément, Narcissa Black et ses groupies admiratives. Cousine de Sirius, elle lui ressemble d'ailleurs pas mal. Eve trouve que c'est lui en version féminine et cheveux teints en blond. Elle a un an de plus que moi et est incontestablement plus calée niveau sorts offensifs mais je sais qu'elle ne risque pas de pointer sa baguette vers moi. La dernière fois qu'elle a essayé de s'en prendre à un type vaguement proche des maraudeurs, sa mise en plis blonde a pris des allures de choux-fleurs périmé pendant plusieurs semaines. Elle se contente donc de crier quelques injures pitoyables à mon encontre dont la moitié contiennent une ou deux fois le mot "sang".

La matinée promet d'être insignifiante…

Quelques heures passent, et je confirme ma constatation précédente.

Comme quoi, après un réveil riche en découvertes, ç'aurait été trop beau que les cours me passionnent. Aujourd'hui, repas avec les Serpentards.

Je louche d'un air suspect sur ma part de poulet rôti légèrement trop verdâtre pour ne pas être suspecte lorsque le courrier arrive. Bien sûr, je n'ai rien reçu, mes parents sont adorables mais pas vraiment du style étouffant. Personnellement, ça me va très bien comme ça. De son côté, Eve est en train de parcourir rapidement les titres de la gazette du sorcier.

- Ca commence à être plutôt violent…

Je lis par-dessus son épaule. On dirait qu'hier soir, une bataille particulièrement sanglante a eu lieu entre aurors et mangemorts. Le résultat n'est pas si négatif après tout, plusieurs aurors ont été gravement blessés mais ils sont tous en vie. Par contre, quatre mangemorts sont à présents prêts à être autopsiés. Le ministère est persuadé que l'on peut découvrir des choses intéressantes sur leurs cadavres. D'après Fred, il aimerait que l'on apprenne que Voldemort drogue ses disciples pour pouvoir innocenter facilement ses proches ou d'autres sorciers particulièrement influents en cas de découverte d'un dessin hideux sur leur avant-bras gauche.

Certains disent que Fred est un paranoïaque lorsqu'on l'interroge sur des questions de politique.

Personnellement, je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu se tromper sur ce sujet. Selon Emily, il n'y a qu'en matière de cuisine qu'il ne faut pas lui faire confiance.

Tom se lève brutalement de table, hibou avec une lette au bec à une main et gazette à l'autre. Ca m'étonnerait fort que l'article qui vient de lire n'est pas celui de la bataille entre sorciers désireux de beugler des formules contre d'autres. Par contre, je me demande quelle autre lettre il a pu recevoir pour réagir comme ça. Bien sûr, il a toujours eu une attitude un peu étrange, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'interroger à chaque fois. Par contre, n'allez pas croire que cette réaction-là est particulièrement surprenante chez lui. C'est toujours plus ou moins comme ça…

Comme toujours, Cathy lui court après désireuse de savoir ce qui se passe tandis qu'Alex qui est, je vous le rappelle, un maître dans l'art de toujours savoir ce qui se passe dans l'enceinte de l'école, nous raconte qu'il ne comprend pas ce qui pourrait bien froisser Tom étant donné que ses parents lui envoient justement une lettre satisfaite, disant que tout va bien dans leur quartier, que personne de leur connaissance n'a été blessé récemment et que son grand-père a enfin révélé sa recette de tartes aux pommes.

- Attends un peu, tu as lu son courrier ?

- Juste par-dessus son épaule, j'ai jeté un petit coup d'œil sans faire attention...

- T'as tellement pas fait attention que tu as réussi à retenir tout ce que se disait dans la lettre ?

- J'ai bonne mémoire, c'est tout...

- Tu lis bien pour quelqu'un qui n'est vraiment pas attentif...

- Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être lancé un coup d'œil un peu plus insistant que ça...

- Je me demandais comment tu faisais pour toujours connaître les dernières nouvelles familiales de tous...

- D'ailleurs, comment tu fais pour jeter tes légers coups d'œils inattentifs sur les autres tables ? Parce qu'après tout, t'as bien réussi à découvrir que l'aquarium où Skeeter élevait ses fourmis s'est fait massacrer par un gnome de jardin...

- Petite technique personnelle et secrète.

- T'as encore des secrets toi ?

Comprenez l'étonnement général. Intarissable comme l'est Alex que ce soit sur sa vie privée ou celle des autres, c'est dur d'imaginer qu'il reste des choses qu'il ne nous a pas dites.

- C'est si secret que tu ne vas même pas nous le raconter ?

- Encore plus secret que ça.

- Je suis sûre que tu ne tiendras pas deux minutes, tu crèves d'envie de nous le dire.

- J'en crève d'envie mais je ne dirais rien quand même...

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca non plus je ne le dirais pas...

Whoah, deux choses qu'il nous cache en même temps, c'est presque surnaturel ! Cathy ne tarde pas à revenir s'installer à la table, sans Tom.

- Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

- Oui !

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Ben, tu nous le dit pas ?

- Non !

- Il t'as dit de ne pas nous en parler ?

- Non mais il ne m'a pas dit non plus de vous en parler !

Effectivement, vu comme ça...

- Vous vous donnez le mot aujourd'hui pour nous cacher des trucs ?

- Hein ?

- C'est rien... Pendant que t'étais pas là, on a pu découvrir que Alex avait encore des secrets.

- Et ça vous étonne ?

Un silence s'abat quelques instants pendant que chacun trie cette nouvelle information.

- T'étais au courant ?

- Peut-être...

- Et tu sais ce qu'il cache ?

- Peut-être...

C'est dégueulasse... Mais c'est vrai qu'en y repensant quelques instants, c'est souvent à Cathy que tout ce beau monde se confie. Elle a une empathie incroyable et il faut admettre qu'elle est digne de confiance. La preuve, à moins de la bombarder de véritasérum, je doute que quiconque arrive à lui tirer les vers du nez. On fini donc notre repas, certains continuant à essayer vaguement de découvrir quelque chose, en vain. J'ai finalement pris un autre plat que le poulet, celui-là ne m'inspirait vraiment pas confiance. Il pue le sale coup marauderesque... Evidemment, ces quatre-là me connaissent bien assez pour savoir que je succombe facilement au charme d'un poulet rôti. Je me lève de table et jette un coup d'œil chez les Gryffondors. Ils me regardent d'un air déçu. Je suis fière de moi, c'est rare que j'arrive à déjouer un de leurs coups.

Prochain cours : sortilèges. C'est parti pour deux heures avec Pastis, je rejoins les quelques autres qui suivent son cours devant la salle.

Le temps passe...

Sirius et James ont commencé une partie de cartes. Rémus doit supporter la discussion d'Evans qui lui parle sûrement d'histoires de préfets. Fred et Emily sont allés quelques mètres plus loin, sûrement pour s'occuper tranquillement... De mon côté, je suis en grande discussion avec Leene.

Le prof n'arrive toujours pas, je commence presque à penser qu'il a une bonne raison. Il arrive souvent en retard et sentant un peu l'alcool par la même occasion, mais c'est la première fois qu'il tarde à ce point.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on est tous en train d'élaborer de stupides hypothèses. Celle qui revient le plus fréquemment étant qu'il aurait déclenché une baston dans un bar et se serait fait massacrer.

Finalement, il arrive enfin. Les bruits de pas se rapprochent lentement...

Ah non, c'était McGonnagel... Je suppose qu'elle va nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

- Vous êtes dispensés du cours de Mr Pastis. Il ne reviendra pas, nous vous avertirons dès que nous trouverons un remplaçant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Pourquoi il ne reviendra plus, il est mort ?

Tout le monde se tourne vers Evans. Effectivement, on y a tous pensé au moins quelques instants... Mais je n'imaginais pas la Sainte Nitouche de Poudlard poser la question à sa directrice de maison adorée. McGonnagal tente un rire, même un gosse de six ans n'oserait pas croire qu'il est sincère.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais le directeur s'est vu contraint de le renvoyer.

- Pourquoi ? Ca a un rapport avec l'alcool ?

Cette fois, le froncement de sourcils de la prof à l'air sincère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les professeurs de cette école ont toujours l'air de ne jamais se rendre compte qu'on aperçoit ce qui est particulièrement évident. J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est toujours imaginé que l'on ne savait rien quant aux goûts très prononcés de Pastis pour le firewhisky.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que votre professeur de sortilèges consommerait une quelconque boisson ?

- On est en sixième année madame, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de sauver les apparences.

Cette fois, c'est sur Leene que se tournent les regards. De mon côté, sa réplique allait de soit, je ne pouvait pas l'imaginer rater ça.

- Très bien, il est vrai que Mr Pastis buvait un verre de temps en temps. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, cela n'a rien à voir avec son renvoi. C'est son incompétence qui en est la cause.

- Il est ici depuis au moins six ans, c'est assez tard pour le coup de l'incompétence.

A mon tour de collecter les regards de tous. J'ai l'impression que beaucoup vont se transformer en attraction étrange durant cette conversation.

- En plus, c'était un super professeur ! Presque aucun élève n'a raté sa buse de potion depuis qu'il est là.

Evans se surpasse... A ce rythme, je finirai presque par la considérer comme quelque chose de valable.

- C'est au directeur et non à vous de juger des capacités de vos enseignants. Il a été décidé que votre professeur n'a pas les compétences requises pour cet emploi, il est donc parti.

- Beaucoup d'élèves lisent la gazette du sorcier...

Je ne suis pas sûre que la prof va apprécier cette intervention de Fred qui suggère d'une part que son mensonge est particulièrement évident, d'autre part que tout le monde va s'en rendre compte et que sa tentative minable n'aura servi à rien sinon à la rendre ridicule.

- Je crois que vous feriez mieux de vous préparer à votre prochain cours plutôt que d'insister sur des détails sans importances. Le prochain qui joue l'insolent fera perdre dix points à sa maison. A présent, je vous laisse entre vous.

Le ton de la vieille n'étant pas particulièrement chaleureux, on décide de se taire au moins le temps de ne plus entendre ses pas. Dès que l'on estime être à nouveau tranquilles, les remarques et hypothèses fusent.

- Vous croyez que ça a un rapport avec la bataille entre aurors et mangemorts ?

Dire que les Serdaigles sont censés être intelligents...

- Bien sûr que non, imbécile ! Elle a eu lieu il y a trois jours d'après la gazette alors que le prof donnait cours hier...

- Peut-être qu'il est vraiment mort...

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous l'aurait caché ? Ce n'est pas la politique de Dumbledore...

- Et alors ? De toute manière, on nous ment et ce n'est pas dans ses principes.

- Donc, on lui a demandé explicitement de ne rien nous dire... Et ça doit venir de haut pour qu'il accepte. C'est probablement le ministère qui ne veut pas ébruiter une affaire...

C'est vrai que Fred fait vraiment pessimiste dès qu'on discute politique, je ne le répèterai jamais assez... Mais tout de même, je ne vois pas d'autres explications que la sienne, et j'ai bien l'impression que tout le monde est de mon avis.

- Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu se passer ?

- C'est forcément en rapport avec la guerre actuelle contre Voldemort. Je suppose que s'il ne s'est pas fait tué, ça signifie que le ministère l'a arrêté.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça ? C'était évident que Pastis n'était pas un mangemort ! D'ailleurs, on l'a vu manger en tee-shirt avant-hier et il n'avait pas la marque !

- Peut-être que le ministère voudrait simplement un coupable, c'est toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour calmer les autres et tenter de contrôler une situation qui nous échappe.

- Dans ce cas, ce sera écrit dans la gazette ! Pourquoi demander à Dumbledore de ne rien dire ?

- Je ne fais que supposer depuis tout à l'heure. Mais je présume que le ministère préfère annoncer lui-même l'histoire à tous pour faire plus d'effet et donner sa propre version.

La discussion continue sur un ton tout aussi joyeux et confiant envers notre bon gouvernement. On va finir par tous devenir complètement paranoïaques... La conversation continue bien encore une heure tandis que toutes sortes d'hypothèses fusent. Mon prochain cours est l'étude des moldus. Au moins, je pourrai dormir tranquille sans être obsédée par une dizaine de suppositions toutes plus rocambolesques sur le prof de sortilège.

Je m'assois à côté de Sirius qui a pris cette matière plus pour faire pleurnicher ses parents qu'autre chose. Je me souviens de la beuglante qu'il avait reçue lorsque sa famille a appris quelles étaient ses options. Sa mère était loin du stéréotype de la pleurnicharde qui s'inquiète de l'orientation de son fils. Elle beuglait des injures très imagées et hautes en couleurs qui m'avaient même fait rougir, j'étais une petite jeune de troisième année.

Le cours parle du fonctionnement primaire de l'électricité. Mon frère m'a déjà expliqué ça... En plus, le prof n'est pas vraiment un modèle de rigueur et de précision... Il nous parle vaguement des découvertes physiques sur les électrons et enchaîne immédiatement sur quelques inventions plutôt connues.

Sirius de son côté dessine des motos, son activité préférée durant ce cours. Il n'en a jamais vu, mais est capable en théorie d'en démonter puis remonter une quelle que soit sa marque. Il faut croire que c'est un des rares sujets qui l'intéressent.

Le cours en est maintenant au stade "tous les petits élèves fayots sur les bords lèvent la main en poussant des petits cris hystériques et citent dès qu'on les interroge un engin moldu fonctionnant à l'électricité".

Je fais mine de m'intéresser au cours quelques instants, juste pour savoir ce qui se dit. A première vue, certains abrutis d'élèves confondent les objets électriques et mécaniques. Le prof passe son temps à les reprendre en expliquant la nuance, mais il faut croire qu'il y en a qui sont légèrement trop bêtes pour comprendre un concept aussi simple...

Le cours se termine assez vite, je dévale les escaliers avec Sirius pour rejoindre la table des Gryffondors. Je ne dirais jamais à quel point j'aime mon manque de sédentarité. Les autres élèves ont tellement l'habitude de rester avec leur maison que l'on peut compter sur les doigts d'une main de manchot le nombre de changement de tables qu'ils ont tenté.

Le dîner dans la grande salle est morose. Les rumeurs sur le prof de potion ont sûrement parcouru la plupart de l'école. Bonjour l'ambiance, cette année promet vraiment d'être pourrie. La table des professeurs est particulièrement animée, inutile de se demander de quoi ils parlent. Même le directeur a l'air préoccupé.

Ce soir, je passe enfin chez les Serdaigles, je vais pouvoir discuter plus souvent avec Leene. Comme d'habitude, mes affaires comme mon chat m'attendent dans leur dortoir quand j'y entre.

La conversation tourne court ce soir, personne n'a l'air vraiment d'humeur après l'histoire de ce cher Pastis. Beaucoup d'histoires bidons ont déjà émergé comme quoi il se serait fait enlever par de mystérieux pirates qui auraient confondus Poudlard avec un bateau.

Je m'aperçois vite que je suis la dernière éveillée, les autres ont préféré s'endormir sans tarder.

Je n'avais vraiment pas pris tout ça au sérieux l'année dernière. Je ne me rendais pas compte qu'on entrait en guerre.

C'est bête...

†††

Un chapitre qui m'a vraiment posé problème, déjà parce que j'ai vraiment dû le faire par petits morceaux, emploi du temps lamentable oblige, mais aussi parce que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à assurer un minimum de cohérence et de crédibilité… Je suppose que tous les auteurs connaissent ça lorsqu'ils commencent à entrer dans leurs histoires.

Je ne sais vraiment pas quand est-ce que je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre, je vais essayer de prendre moins de temps que pour celui-là mais il n'y a vraiment aucune garantie.

Je vénère les reviews, ce sont elles qui réussissent à me convaincre que mon histoire vaut la peine d'être continuée, c'est aussi elles qui m'ont persuadée de me débrouiller pour écrire dès que j'ai le temps plutôt que d'attendre deux mois les prochaines vacances.

Inspecteur Sombrero.


End file.
